Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: The Planet Konoha has been hidden from the rest of the Galaxy for centuries, unaware of anything going on outside of their world, they live peaceful lives as the way of the Ninja is their way of life. Little do they know its all about to change
1. Planet Konoha

Q&A about why this story is being re-posted at the end of the chapter

 **Any and all Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Any Star Trek related stuff belongs to Paramount-CBS Studios  
**

Although this is more or less a Star Trek story, i have classified it as Naruto/Manga because it revolves heavily around Naruto and his friends

This Story line takes us to a time before Naruto and most of the crew joins Starfleet , this is when they are all mere teenagers

Official Char List

Naruto  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
Hinata  
Kiba  
Shikamaru  
Suzu

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha - Chapter 1 - Planet Konoha  
**

* * *

Centuries ago, when the first warp colony ships were created, a group of people who had a deep culture with ninjutsu decided to take a ship and set course for the unknown, and they never looked back. They found an earth like planet rich in resources in the far reaches of the quadrant and called it Konoha after the very first village of that name was founded. They never tried to establish communications with Starfleet and wished to be left alone.

It has been centuries since that day and the descendants had been raised to think that they came from this planet and that there was nothing out there. Only a select few knew the truth, but some of them still dreamed about exploring.

Over the centuries, the planet's population grew at a huge rate and nations were formed,

The Nation of **Fire,** The Nation of **Wind,** The Nation of **Water,** The Nation of **Earth** and The Nation of **Lighting**

These five were among the largest in the world and each was ruled by a Kage. These countries also had villages known as hidden villages where most of the military of the nations defending the country were born and trained. Technology was allowed but only to a certain extent, anything that could lead to space travel was secretly and quietly taken care of, it was the one thing that all nations elders agreed on.

We find ourselves in the heart of the Fire country, the Hidden Village of Konoha. A teenager is laying down on the grass looking at the clouds, he could sense someone coming and smiled as he recognized the energy "Naruto!" A young girl called out "There you are!" She added as she reached him

He got up to greet her "Hey Sakura Chan" He said with a goofy grin

"What are you doing? We are going to be late!" She told him with an upset tone

"Late for what?" Naruto asked confused

"The Final Exam is today, did you forget?! Today we become Genin Ninjas!" She told him, she could not understand how he could forget such an important day

"THAT'S TODAY?!" He said realizing that he forgotten the last-minute change of the exam day. He instantly began running towards the academy, forcing his legs to go as fast as they could possibly carry him

"HEY! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted out as she took off after him

Meanwhile at the academy Iruka had begun the class

"Alright everyone today is the day that you either graduate or you will have to re-take this class again, the first part of the exam will be written test, it will make up fifty present of your score. The other half of your score will come from the physical exam conducted by Anko" he explained

"Why do we have to take a written exam? We are ninjas! Bring on the physical exam!" one of them shouted out

"Because being a ninja isn't all about fighting, you can be the strongest ninja in the world but can easily be defeated by someone who is more cunning or more adept at strategizing, had you paid any attention in class you would know this" Iruka answered as he was getting ready to hand out the test

"Iruka sensei, we are missing some people" Sasuke pointed out at the two empty seats next to him

Iruka looked around and sighed "I'm not surprised Naruto is late, but where is Sakura?" He asked no one in particular

"I saw her on my way over, I think she was looking for Naruto" A crimson red headed girl answered. Her name was Suzu, she also had yellow eyes, something that was quite rare

"If they don't arrive on time for the test I will have to fail them both, I cannot make any exceptions, not even for the Hokage's son"

"But Iruka Sensei, can't we wait just a bit? I am sure that they are on their way" Hinata said in a shy voice

"No, we must begin now, I will have to fail them unfortunately" He answered, as he was about to mark Zero on both Naruto and Sakura's name he heard someone screaming

"I AM HERE! Sorry I'm late Iruka sensei" Said a panting Naruto as he stood in the door way

Followed by an equally tired Sakura "I said wait for me!" She said as she entered the room

Iruka let out another sigh "Nice of you to join us. Now take your seats, you're lucky I don't deduct points off of your test for this" He said with a stern voice

"Thank you Iruka Sensei" He said with a bow before taking his seat next to Sasuke, followed by Sakura

"You Idiot, you almost flunked out" Sasuke said with a grin

"Shut up, you think you're so smart" Naruto answered back staring at his rival

To the average person they would believe that the two of them hated each other, however the people who knew them knew that they were in reality best friends who would be in constant competition with each other for just about everything

"I already explained this but for those of you who were late" He said starting at both Sakura and Naruto "The first part of the test will be a written exam, the second part will be physical test, if you pass both then you will graduate from the Academy and become Konoha Genin ninjas. You have 1 hour, and when I say pencils down, I mean pencils down." He explained as he finished handing out the test "Alright everyone… BEGIN"

The students began the test, as the hour was nearing its end the students were all trying to finish the test in time

"Alright everyone, pencils down!" Iruka ordered, he looked around and his gaze stopped on of his students, he threw a kunai aimed at the test page, Naruto immediately used his pencil to deflect the weapon out of instinct "I said PENCILS DOWN NARUTO" Iruka repeated

"I was putting it down..." He said as he put the pencil down with the Kunai sticking out of it

"Everyone bring your test to my desk and head toward the training area, Anko will be waiting for you" Iruka ordered, as everyone handed in their exams and exited the room Iruka smiled "Good reflexes Naruto" he told himself as he retrieved his kunai

Anko was waiting for everyone in the training yard while chewing on a straw,

"That test was easy, I nailed all of them" Sakura said with confidence in her test score

"Yea I am sure I did well, wasn't as hard as I was expecting" Sasuke said "What did you think Naruto?" He asked with a grin

Naruto returned the grin "Piece of cake" He said while staring at Sakura who raised an eyebrow, she knew that Naruto wasn't dumb but he seemed oddly confident in his test score, even more so then Sasuke

"Alright listen up, you will be all going one on one. Losing or winning doesn't matter. You can lose and pass, and you can win and fail. What I will be grading you on is the stuff you learned during your training, here is the pairing list

Shikamaru VS Kiba  
Naruto VS Sasuke  
Sakura VS Ino  
Hinata VS Tenten  
Suzu VS Yuki  
Neji VS Sai

Shikamaru let out a sigh "I'm up against Kiba? How troublesome"

"Alright Demon girl, you're going down!" Yuki said with a confident grin

"Bring it!" Suzu answered back

Hinata was playing around with her fingers "Let's have a good fight" She said with a smile

"I will try not to hurt you too much Hinata" Tenten answered back

"You have a small penis" Sai said pointing at Neji

Neji let out a sigh "I will not dignify that with a response" He answered in a calm manner

"But you just did" Sai said with a smile

"Enough!" Anko shouted out trying to regain control of her class "The rules are simple, you can do anything except trying to kill your opponent, if you are injured we have Medics on standby. Using weapons is allowed but if I see that you are aiming to kill, I will stop and fail you immediately. If I decide a match is over, don't argue. First match up step forth" She explained. Shikamaru and Kiba stepped up and got into fighting positions "Begin!"

Kiba charged at Shikamaru however he jumped up and threw some kunais at him, Kiba dodged the kunai attack and countered with his speed to catch Shikamaru off guard sending him crashing to the ground "His speed is troublesome, I need to find a counter for it" He thought to himself

Kiba went right back on the attack, Shikamaru got up and tried to dodge it. Kiba stayed with him so Shikamaru ran towards the wall as Kiba tried to catch him but Shikamaru used the wall as a springboard and jumped out of the way Kiba stopped only inches from the wall

"Did you really think I would fall for such a trick?" Kiba said with a grin as he turned around only to get a knee kick straight to the face causing him to be half knocked out

What Kiba had failed to see was that once Shikamaru shot himself off the first wall he then used the second wall to jump off of to gain even more momentum

"Awesome move Shikamaru, your winning" Naruto cheered his friend on

"I'm not done yet" Kiba said as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, he grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and used the wall as leverage twirling in midair sending Shikamaru to the ground

Shikamaru slowly got back up "How troublesome, I was hoping to knock him out with that move" He said while staring at the clouds in the sky

Kiba again used his speed to his advantage and threw kunais at him, Shikamaru took a kunai in hand and used it to deflect them. He then threw some shuriken right in Kiba's path forcing him to jump over them that's when Shikamaru raised his leg and hit Kiba right on the Jaw sending him crashing to the ground

"You got him Shikamaru! He is barely conscious!" Naruto continue to cheer on

Kiba got back to his feet but was all shaky and could barely stand, Shikamaru raised his hand "I give up"

Everyone was in shock "What, why? Kiba can barely stand up" Anko asked

"In order to complete my strategy, I need more kunais and its too troublesome to do anything else, so I give up" He said as he left the floor while keeping his eyes on the clouds

"Why are you so damn lazy Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted out, disappointed in his friend

Anko let out a sigh "Very well, Kiba Wins, I guess" she declared only seconds before Kiba collapsed to the ground, prompting the medical team to take him away

"Alright, next match up, Naruto VS Sasuke" Anko shouted out

Naruto and Sasuke stepped up and got into fighting stances

"This should be good" Suzu said with excitement

"Yeah, these two are at the top of the class in hand to hand combat, but I think Sasuke is going to win" Sakura said keeping her eyes on Sasuke

"Hey... I heard that..." Naruto said slightly disappointed that everyone always bets on Sasuke to win in the end

"Begin!" Anko shouted without giving them any warning

Sasuke went straight on the attack catching Naruto off guard who was still looking towards Sakura "Idiot pay attention to your enemy" He said with a grin as he scored a direct kick to Naruto's head sending him rolling onto the ground

Naruto got back up and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth "So you want to play dirty?" He said with a grin as he began to run towards Sasuke throwing multiple punches, Sasuke was able to block most of them but a few of them got through his defenses and got him square on the jaw, Naruto took the opportunity to perform a spin kick tripping him up but Sasuke immediately shot back onto his feet and kicked Naruto behind the knee while performing spin kick sending Naruto crashing to the ground

"Unlike the other battle this one is close combat, it's so exiting watching the two top geniuses of the class fighting it out" Suzu said trying to keep up with the action

"But as expected, Sasuke is doing slightly better" Sakura added

"You can win Naruto, I know you can" Hinata said in a shy voice as she fiddle with her fingers staring at the ground

"They both lack penis, however not as much as you" Sai said looking at Neji with one of his dumb smiles

The others could almost see a vein throbbing on Neji's forehead as he continued to ignore Sai, refusing to give him the benefit of a response

Naruto jumped back to his feet "Nice move, but it's going to take more than that to take me down Sasuke" he suddenly threw kunais at Sasuke who dodged them but Naruto was one step ahead and jumped onto Sasuke, grabbing his shirt and using the momentum he had created to send him crashing into the wall, Naruto then tried to kick him in the back in the head but Sasuke moved just in time as he threw some shurikens catching Naruto off guard as two of them hit his arm causing him some pain

"got you" Sasuke said with a cocky grin

"Oh no Naruto" Hinata said in a low and shy voice as she continued to watch with concern

Naruto ripped the shurikens from his arm and Sasuke took this opportunity to go back on the attack trying to kick Naruto on the jaw with a kick powerful enough to knock him out, however Naruto blocked it with his good arm and grabbed his leg while kicking his inner thighs sending Sasuke to the ground, but Sasuke recovered and got some distance to catch a breather. Both of them were tired and panting heavily

"Wow, Naruto is really holding his own, he is doing better than I thought he would" Sakura said slightly surprised that Sasuke hadn't won just yet

"Why are you so surprised? I mean he is the Hokage's son after all" Suzu commented

"Yeah but it's just that he generally doesn't take things seriously" Sakura explained

"Well, he is taking this fight seriously" Suzu said unable to take her eyes off of the two in the arena

"Yeah, I guess he is" Sakura though to herself as she stared at the pair

"I see you've been training" Sasuke said as he tried to catch his breath

"I won't lose to you again Sasuke" Naruto answered back

"Where have I heard that one before? Oh right, it was the last time I beat you" He said as his cocky grin returned

Sasuke ran for the wall and used it to catapult himself towards another wall and did it again this time towards Naruto who was holding his injured arm, Naruto lowered his body and grabbed Sasuke and sent him crashing into the other wall, Sasuke expecting this recovered right away and caught Naruto from behind grabbing his arms

"Crap..." Was the last though that entered his mind as Sasuke performed two quick kicks to his head causing him to collapse on the ground motionless

"Winner Sasuke" Anko declared

The medical teams hurried to treat Naruto's wounds

"You were great Sasuke" Sakura said with a bright smile as she joined him

"He pushed me to my absolute limits today, he is getting better" Sasuke commented

"I admit he did much better than I expected but you always seemed to be in complete control of the battle

"Don't believe everything you see, it could have easily gone either way, I got a lucky shot" Sasuke explained, however he would never admit this to Naruto of course

The rest of the matches happen, I won't make them all or it will take too long and just be repetitive

Alright, here are the final results

Shikamaru VS **Kiba** Winner Kiba  
Naruto VS **Sasuke** Winner Sasuke  
 **Sakura** VS Ino Winner Sakura  
 **Hinata** VS Ten Ten Winner Hinata  
 **Suzu** VS Yuki Winner Suzu  
 **Neji** VS Sai Winner Neji

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

I hope you few who will read this, I know there aren't many :P enjoyed it. I don't care how many views or reviews I get for this story because I am just having fun with it, however any reviews is welcomed, I would Like to know if its better then the original story :P

 **Q - What is this? Did you not already post this?**

A - Yes i did, however I have had a few request to re-post this in a novel form, and honestly I wanted to do this myself

 **Q - Why not just replace your current chapters, why start a new story?**

A - I though about it but i feel like it would get no attention if i did that, and maybe some people like the old style

 **Q - What effect will this have on the Bonds series?**

A - None, the Bonds series will continue its once a week release

 **Q - What will be the release schedule for this?**

A - whenever i can, this is much easier to release then the Bonds series because i am taking an existing story and editing it

 **Q - So is it going to be the exact same as the story you posted before? Just with better grammar and novelized?**

A - For the most part yes, however there will be some changes, i have removed Gai, Kakashi and Lee from the story and replaced them with Suzu, Yuki (Both chars from my Bonds series) and Sai. This means that some scenes and dialogue will be slightly different, and sometimes completely different. Oh i guess the biggest difference as well other then the character swap is Naruto knows who his father is and Kushina is not dead :)

OH and one last thing, Naruto is going to have more confidence in himself as well as be smarter then in my original story since he will have his parents, plus you know Kushina would be on his ass to keep up with his studies :D

 **Q - who do we have to blame for this?**

A - Shinobi Gatana, feel free to mug him up or something


	2. Graduation

And I am back with Chapter 2

I had a cool picture of Naruto in a Star Fleet uniform, I figured it would make a perfect cover, I think it looks nice :D

As expected I had very few reviews :P Not expecting much interest but I am having so much fun redoing this story that I could care less, however as always I respond to my reviewers

Shinobi Gatana - Thank you for the review, Suzu is from Historical Bonds, she was one of the Demon Ninjas that had a big part of a few chapters, i even considered replacing Ino with her :P hope you enjoy the new chapter

A few differences from the original chapter is that the dialogue between Anko and Iruka has been modified as well as the graduation has been completely rewritten. I have also added a whole new scene with Naruto and his family at home

And without further delay , here is chapter 2

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 2 - Graduation  
**

* * *

The entire class was battered and bruised after the matches "You may all rest, the teachers will now deliberate your performance and grade you" As soon as she was done speaking she threw a smoke grenade at her feet and disappeared in the smoke

"Come on, let's go check on Naruto, he should be at the first Aid Section" Sakura said to Sasuke

"Yeah, just don't tell him I was concerned" Sasuke told her as he walked next to her

"Why do you two always fight like this? Your best friends, brothers even" Sakura asked

Sasuke smiled genuinely "Keeps things interesting, and it makes him want to train harder just to beat me. One day he might just win one" He said with a grin

"You're so cool Sasuke, you will never lose" Sakura said with a smile

They made their way to the first aid station where a medial nin was tending to Naruto's wounds

"How is he?" Sakura asked

"His wounds were minor, he will be fine" The man tending to Naruto answered, he was known as Kabuto

"Well that's good to hear , can we talk to him?" She asked

"Of course, he regained consciousness not too long ago" Kabuto answered

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards Naruto who was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, he was disappointed in himself as he let out a sigh

"There you are, you did well Naruto. I'm sure you will pass" Sakura said walking in with a reassuring smile

"Well as long as he didn't flunk the first test that is" Sasuke said with a grin as he joined her

"Oh there is no danger of that, I aced that exam" Naruto said with confidence as he laid in bed with his trademark grin

Sakura once again raised her eyebrow, there it was again, how did he know for sure? Of course he is smart enough to pass it, but to believe he aced it? "How are you so sure?" Sasuke asked, Sakura was also curious of the answer

"I copied off of Sakura, and since she always aces everything I know I also aced the exam" He said as he laid his head on top of his hands with his grin growing

"You did what ?!" Sakura said shocked and upset that not only did he cheat, but he used her to cheat

Sasuke let out a small laugh "I see, so you were paying attention in the spying and information gathering class. I have to say I never expected that from you"

"But that's cheating!" Sakura almost shouted out obviously upset with being the target

"Why Sakura, I'm surprised at you, a ninja needs many skills and spying is also one of them, Naruto just used that to his advantage. Your the smart one so he chose you" Sasuke told her

"Plus it isn't cheating unless you get caught, its actually not against the rules, it only affect you if they catch you in the act" Naruto added

"You're still an idiot" Sasuke said giving a friendly push to his friend

"Yeah well, this idiot will probably get Rookie of the year, and its all thanks to Sakura Chan" He said continuing to tease her.

He tried to get up from bed but Kabuto quickly came over "I'm sorry but I think it would be best for you to relax and rest just for a bit longer"

"Will he be back on his feet for graduation?" Sakura asked

"If he passes" Sasuke had to add to rile him up

"Oh I passed, I know I did" He said not allowing Sasuke's remarks to bother him as he laid back down with confidence

"Of course, I just need to keep an eye on him for a few more hours at most" Kabuto answered her

As they walked out they notice the other students that had lost

"Defeating me did not enlarge your penis" Sai said pointing at Neji

Neji's eye was twitching slightly

"what's up with those two anyway?" Suzu asked Hinata who were both getting treated for minor scratches and wounds

"I don't really know" Hinata answered in her usual shy voice, she was more interested in keeping an eye on Naruto then keeping track of her cousin Neji

"These girls have more penis then you… And they have none!" Sai continued pointing at Suzu and Hinata to egg Neji on

"GAH!" Neji had heard enough and simply left the room

Meanwhile the teachers were meeting to discus the test results

"Well they all pass the first test" Iruka said while staring at Naruto's paper with the mark of 100%

"You don't seem so sure" Anko commented as she had her feet on the table and was sitting in a relaxed position

"Yea well Naruto's test is a bit odd, its 100%" he said while double checking the answers

"What's your point?" Anko asked curiously

"Don't get me wrong, he is a smart kid and generally does well, but he never gets 100%" He said putting the sheet back down after confirming that every answer was correct for the fourth time in a row

"So what are you saying?" She asked confused as to why this was an issue

"He must have cheated" he said comparing the sheet with Sakura's

"And did you catch him?" Anko asked with a grin, she already knew the answer since obviously anyone caught cheating gets an automatic zero

"Not exactly" he said letting out a sigh

"Then give him extra credit, and I'm disappointed in you Iruka, you use to catch the cheaters so easily, did you go easy on him because he is the Hokage's son?" She asked him

"No of course not, the academy makes no exception for anyone, everyone is treated the same regardless of where you come from"

"Then either your slipping or the kid is much better at spying then we first believed, anyway so they all pass the first test, now for the second part, physical exam" She said with a grin

"Kiba did well, he used his speed to his advantage however Shikamaru did have him beat" Iruka commented

"But Shikamaru gave up, he is an expert strategist but he is just so damn lazy" Anko said annoyed at the young man

"We need to find a way to motivate him" Iruka commented

"Well its going to be his Jonin's problem now, not ours" she said with a grin

"So I take it your passing them both?" He asked awaiting for her final decision before marking them as pass

"Yeah, pass them both" She finally confirmed as he gave them both check marks

"Alright, Naruto and Sasuke" He continued on to the next match

"Those two are some of the best fighters I have seen come out of the academy in a while" Anko commented

"I agree, they are both geniuses deserving of the title of Rookie of the year. Although I was worried about Naruto when he first entered the academy, he seemed to not really care about his studies and just fooled around with Shikamaru"

"That quickly changed once we let his mother know" Anko said with a grin "I believe if I remember correctly she said ** _, no son of mine is going to flunk out of the academy, I will take care of this, and if he does not improve I will kill him myself_** " Anko said as they both laughed remembering the fiery read heads reaction at their first parent teacher meeting

"So there is no question they both pass, what remains to be decided is on witch one gets rookie of the year" Iruka said looking at both files

"Well they both get 100% on their physical exam however, I am giving a 5% bonus to Sasuke for being the winner, it comes down to their written exams" Anko said waiting for Iruka

"Well as we already talked about Naruto gets 100% on his written, Sasuke on the other hand got 95%, so with your bonus points he averages out to a perfect score of 100%, however I have to give Naruto 5% bonus points for being able to cheat without me noticing meaning he gets an average of 105% from both tests" he said calculating the final results, not that he needed to do much "A note should also be placed in his file for the ANBU to keep an eye on him as a candidate to join their ranks in the future"

"The Hokage will be overjoyed, and Naruto gets to live" Anko said as they both laughed again

"Now what about Sakura and Ino?" Iruka said regaining his composure

"Sakura did win in the end but she lacks training and focus, I will pass both of them but a note should be put in her record that her Jonin should focus on pushing her to do additional training, she is very smart but when it comes to physical combat she needs to improve, Ino also has a lot of potential as well"

"I have to agree, next Hinata and Tenten" Iruka continued

"They both did good, I will pass them although Hinata seemed to be distracted for most the the battle, she still somehow pulled a victory"

"Alright, next we have Suzu and Yuki" Iruka moved on

"Suzu's techniques are amazing, she seemed to be able to anticipate her opponent's moves, that being said Yuki did a good job herself, I am going to be curious to see how these two mature as ninjas"

"So that's two more passes, next up is Neji and Sai" Iruka said coming to the last pair

Anko let out a sigh "Neji is a Hyuga prodigy but he needs to learn how to work with others, and Sai… I don't know if he acts that way on purpose or if he is genuinely oblivious, however he does have skill, I just feel sorry for the poor Jonin who gets to deal with him" Anko said thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with the odd boy anymore, at least not as a student

"Alright, that means all twelve of them graduate, the Hokage will be pleased" Iruka said as he shut the binder after making them both as pass

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking home

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked Naruto

"I am fine, its going to take more then that to actually hurt me" Naruto answered with a smile

"I will try harder next time then" Sasuke said with a cocky grin

"Alright well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow, my mom is expecting me for dinner" Sakura said leaving the two behind

"We should get going as well, mom is going to kill us if we are late for dinner" Naruto stated knowing how strict his mother was

Sasuke's parents had been killed on a mission ten years ago when he was only two years old. Although he did still have his brother Itachi, he was always out on missions as he became one of the youngest Jonins and eventually ANBU Captains in Konoha history. So Minato had decided to adopt Sasuke after talking it over with Kushina and raised him along side Naruto. Sasuke simply nodded in agreement as they quickly made their way back home

They entered their house "Mom, were home!" Naruto shouted out, smelling something good coming from the kitchen

"Hey guys, welcome home" Kushina shouted back while setting up the table

Naruto entered the kitchen followed by Sasuke "Whatever your making smells great mom" Naruto said as he took a peek at the pot on the stove

Kushina quickly took a wooden spoon and hit his fingers with it "How many times have I told you to not touch the food while its cooking!" she scolded him

"Sorry mom, it just smells so good" he said as he inhaled to enjoy the smell

"It should, its your favorite" She said with a large smile "Oh and I made yours as well Sasuke" she added

"Thank you Lady Kushina" Sasuke said in a respectable tone

She sighed slightly "Sasuke honey, you don't have to be so formal, we are your family after all" she said with a warm smile "Now you boys clean up, Minato should be home for dinner any minute"

Just as she finished the sentence she heard the door open "Hey guys I'm home!" Minato said entering the kitchen, he quickly grabbed Kushina and pulled her in for a kiss

"You're in a good mood" She said with a grin as their lips parted way

"I am always in a good mood when I come home to you" he said with a grin of his own

Once everyone had washed up they were all sitting around the table, Naruto was enjoying his pork ramen, no one else could make his favorite ramen like his mom could, although Ichiraku Ramen came a very close second

"How was school today boys? Kushina asked as she ate

"It went great, we had our final exams today. I am pretty confident that I passed" He said with a proud grin, hiding the fact that he almost flunked out for being late. He still had to thank Sakura for that

"Oh? That is good to hear, who did you boys end up paring against in the physical exam?" Minato asked as he took a mouth full of ramen

"They had us against each other actually" Sasuke answered as he took a bite of his rice balls "I won of course" he added with a grin

"I almost had you! Admit it, I pushed your to your limit" He said still a bit salty at losing such a close fight

"I will admit your improving" Sasuke answered back without admitting he had indeed been push to his limit, however seeing Naruto frustrated made him smile

Both Kushina and Minato also smiled "It sounds like you two had a good fight, I bet you both did well" Minato said proud of both of them

"As long as he passed the written exam" Sasuke teased

"Yes, how did you do on the written exam sweetie?" Although she was smiling, Naruto could tell that there was a sinister aura behind her smile

"I did great mom, you don't have to worry about my grade, I swear!" He quickly answered as he slowly dropped down lower in his seat

"Good, good, I expect Iruka will confirm your claim then, I look forward to it" she said as she finished up her meal and began cleaning the table

Minato whispered to Naruto "You did pass right?" He feared for the continued existence of his son in the land of the living

"Yeah dad, I swear I did good" He whispered back, Minato let out a sighed of relief

A few days later they were all gathered in the town center for the graduation ceremony. They had all been informed of the results of their exams with the exception of who was rookie of the year, that would be announced during the ceremony

Minato was standing at the front with the graduates all standing behind him. He was wearing his ceremonial Hokage robes, he generally didn't like the formal look as he liked his ninja clothes better, it made him feel closer to his ninjas. But today was a special occasion. A crowed as well as the families of the graduates had gathered to see the newest class of graduates that would soon become genins

"Today is a great day for Konoha, we will be adding twelve new ninjas to the ranks of Konoha defenders. Each year the academy produces the best ninjas of the entire shinobi world, we are proud of each and every one of them and this year is no exception. We expect nothing but the best out of them and I know they will live up to our expectations of them. However each year there is always one who stands out from the rest and earns the title of rookie of the year" He read a bit ahead to see the name of this years rookie and he smiled "This year the title is awarded to Uzumaki Naruto" He said proudly

Kushina was the last of the Uzumakis, a once proud clan that was destroyed by their enemies, it was only by luck that Kushina herself was able to escape. It was decided by Minato that Naruto would take up her clans name to continue on the legacy of the Uzumakis into the future

Iruka motioned for Naruto to step forward and gave him the award

Everyone cheered but none louder then Kushina who cheered proudly from the crowd "GOOD JOB HONEY!"

Naruto blushed a bit but also stood proud, he had finally beaten Sasuke!

"One by one I will call out your names and you will step up to claim your headband, this symbol represents your status as a ninja of Konoha, wear them proudly as you protect not only our village but our nation"

One by one he had them walk to the front and handed them their leaf headband, however Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto never got a headband

"Congratulations all of you, after the ceremony we will be assigning you to your teams so stick around" Minato finished stepping away from the podium

Both Sakura and Sasuke were confused, what had just happened? "Uh Hokage Sama" Sakura spoke up as she approached him

"Yes Sakura?" Minato was familiar with the young girl, she spent a lot of time with his boys and he also knew that Naruto had a crush on her

"My lord, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked nervously, had they somehow not pass the exam and they forgot to inform them? No that wasn't possible, Naruto was just named rookie of the year and he also didn't get a headband "We didn't get our headbands…" she finally said to him

Minato smiled, he felt horrible for making her feel this way but it was Naruto who had requested for him to not give them their headbands "I believe someone has something else planned" he said watching a grinning Naruto approach them

"Sakura Chan, I had this made for you" He said handing her a red leaf headband

It matched her red outfit perfectly, she was surprised "What? But why?" she asked confused

"Well you know, you're always looking out for me and stuff… You even risked almost flunking out of the academy to make sure I made it on time to the exam…So this is my way of thanking you" he said with his trademark smile while unsuccessfully trying to hide a blush

She smiled as she put the headband on "Thank you Naruto" She said as she hugged him

"Oh and I got one for you as well" He said giving Sasuke a black version of the headband to him "I know you tend to wear black and I figured the blue would clash with your style" he said with a grin

Sasuke smiled as he accepted the headband "Thanks Naruto"

"And I had one made for myself of course" He added as he took out a matching orange headband that went with his own outfit

"Alright you three, join the others as we are going to be assigning you your Jonins next" Minato told them as they all nodded proudly with their new headbands

The three of them joined the others who were talking among themselves "Hey Naruto Kun" Hinata said while fidgeting with her fingers and avoiding direct eye contact with him "that's a nice headband color" Hinata commented in a shy voice

"Thanks Hinata, I thought about having one made for you as well but I honestly didn't know what kind of color you would have wanted" He said feeling a bit bad for not getting her one

"Oh no that's alright, there is no need for that, really" She said nervously while turning away to hide a blush

"What about me Naruto Kun? Where is my custom headband Hmm?" Suzu said with a grin as she leaned on his shoulder "You know I like Yellow" she said with a wink as she stared into his blue eyes and grinned showing her teeth, they looked sharper then the average persons, for that reason along with her unique eye color had earned her the nickname of demon, but she didn't care and actually liked the nickname

Hinata immediately became jealous of how close she was getting to Naruto, she wanted to say something but didn't know what

"Oh hey Suzu uh… I am sorry I guess I didn't really have time to make extras, umm I guess I could always have one made?" He wasn't really sure what to do

Suzu let out a small laugh "Don't worry about it, I am only playing with you" she said giving him a friendly elbow to the ribs "Oh congrats on rookie of the year by the way" she added

Hinata tried to get in between Suzu and Naruto, she wanted Suzu to back off "Uh yeah, congrats Naruto Kun… I knew you could do it" although she was trying to get in between them she still couldn't look him straight in the eyes

"Thanks Hinata!" He said with a grin

"They must have made a mistake, I should have won" Sasuke said with a grin, he was proud of Naruto for actually beating him but he wasn't going to just let him win without teasing him, what kind of brother would he be if he did that?

"Shut up Sasuke, I beat you fair and square!" He said not allowing Sasuke to ruin his good mood

"If you mean by cheating on the exam by copying Sakura, fair and square, then I guess your right" he continued on but then his grin turned to a genuine smile "But seriously congrats man"

"Thanks Sasuke" He said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Anko said getting their attention "The Hokage is about to issue you to your teams so pay attention!"

Minato opened up a scroll "First up is team seven, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. This team will be lead by Hatake Kakashi"

"Yes! I get to be with Sasuke! And Naruto too I guess" Sakura happily thought

"Yes! I get to be with Sakura Chan! And Sasuke too I guess" Naruto happily thought

Sasuke let out a sigh "Well at least I get to continue annoying Naruto" he thought with a smirk

"Next up is team eight, Suzu, Hinata and Kiba, lead by Yuhi Kurenai"

"Lucky! I get to be alone with two cute girls" Kiba thought happily to himself

"Next is team nine, Shikamaru, Yuki and Ino, lead by Sarutobi Asuma"

"Really, I get stuck with the lazy bum?" Ino thought to herself

"Hey ShikaYukIno!" Yuki said jokingly

Shikamaru let out a sigh "Why do I have a feeling these two are going to be high maintenance…" He thought to himself, he gaze returned to the clouds

"And finally team ten, Neji, Tenten and Sai, lead by Might Guy" He rolled the scroll back up "You can all enjoy the rest of the day, tomorrow you will meet with your new Jonin leaders and begin your life as genin ninjas"

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

And that's an other chapter done , i hope you enjoyed, Chapter 3 will follow soon. Review if you want :D


	3. Enter Voyager

Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter :) , going to respond to the one reviewer :P **  
**

Shinobi Gatana - Thank you for the continued support :D, I am really happy that you are enjoying the rewrite of the story and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

I decided to make it a few years after they graduated to give them a bit more credibility to join Star Fleet Academy since i feel 15-16 year old's would be more believable then 12-13 year old's, I mean I know I gave them the ability to pick up on technology really quick in the original story but i felt that they were too young :P anyway here it is, chapter 3

* * *

 **Book 1 **Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 3 - Enter Voyager  
****

* * *

Two year later not far from the planet, a Federation starship was approaching the sector

Chakotay was taking a sip of his coffee as he sat down in his ready room, he never would have imagine himself back in Starfleet, let alone commanding a federation starship. However when it came to this ship and crew, fate always had the unexpected in store for them.

"Captains Log, star date 237910.10, its has now been 3 years since Voyager has returned home. The ship has undergone refits and its technology analyzed, and we finally convinced Starfleet to send her back into space. Admiral Janeway fought to make sure Voyager's family would be able to stay together and every crew member who wasn't in Starfleet had been given a commission at the same rank we gave them while in the delta quadrant, I have also been reinstated and promoted to captain and given command of the ship. We are currently on a deep space exploring mission, no Starfleet ship has ever been this far to explore"

Suddenly a voice came over the comm. "Kim to Captain"

"Computer end log, go ahead Harry" He answered

"We are detecting a planet on long range sensors, it looks like its rich in dilithium, but more importantly, its inhabited by what we believe to be humans"

"Did you just say humans ?!" He asked as he instantly got up from his desk and walked onto the bridge from his ready room "Are you sure?" He said as he sat down in the captains chair, he had to fight the instinct of going to the first officers chair

"Affirmative sir, I double checked the scans from astrometrics myself" Harry responded

"Set course, we have to investigate this" Chakotay ordered

"Mr. Paris, set course for the planet, Warp 7" Tuvok instructed

"Aye Commander, course set" Tom answered as he tapped in the new course into his console

"Engage"

Tom hit a few more buttons on his panel causing Voyager's nacelles to move into position before jumping to warp "ETA 21 minutes at current speed" Tom informed them

"Tuvok you have the bridge, I will be in astrometrics to see if I can get any more details on the planet and its population" Chakotay told him as he got up from his seat and entered the turbo lift

"aye Captain" Was the last thing Chakotay heard from Tuvok as the doors shut taking him to his requested deck

He arrived in astrometrics and as always Seven was standing watch, however she now had a Starfleet uniform and the rank of lieutenant "Captain" she greeted him as he entered

"I take it you have been paying attention to Harry's scans?" He asked knowing the answer already

"Indeed captain, I have been scanning the planet in more detail as I expected your arrival. This planet is indeed very rich in dilithium and many other resources" She informed him as she continued to work her console

"And what about its population?" He stared at the large screen as information appeared on it

"I have gathered that they have no advance technologies what so ever, except for this place" She answered while zooming in on a large mountain range next to what seemed to be a village

"It looks like some sort of temple inside a mountain, does it have a Starfleet signature?"

"My scans have revealed only minor technology in the cave, however I cannot tell what kind of technology or where it originated from"

"What about its people? Harry mentioned that they could be human" He asked excited at the possibility that they had found some sort of lost earth colony

"They are human, however not quite" Her answer confused him

"Explain? Do you mean they are human like?" Hoping for an answer other then just Humanoids that Harry had somehow mistaken for humans

"I am sure that at some point they were 100% Human like we are, but I think the planet has changed them however that's all I can say from scanning them. We would need a medical scan to get more details on what exactly is different" That answer had renewed his excitement, not only had they found humans but there was a mystery for them to solve now

Tuvok's voice came over the comm "Captain we are approaching the planet now, we are about to enter orbit" He informed him

Chakotay tapped his comm badge "Understood, Tuvok assemble a team and tell them to dress in the native clothing. I want you to explore the temple that seven has found and search for the tech and report back. I will lead another team into what seems to be the biggest city" He ordered

"Captain I must object, regulations state…" Tuvok started to object but was instantly interrupted

"I'm not captain Janeway Tuvok, I'm going on this mission and you wont change my mind, is that understood commander?" He said with authority

"Understood captain… I will assemble the teams right away, Tuvok out"

Chakotay smiled, it was good to be the captain "Should I get ready?" Seven asked

"Yeah, lets go" He said as both of them exited astrometrics

Both teams met in the transporter room as they got ready to beam down

"Who are these guys? I feel like a damn ninja, look at these outfits and what are these things on our foreheads anyway?" Tom said examining his clothing

"I don't know but this is thrilling, I cant wait to find out more about these people and their culture." Chakotay answered "Alright, the first team is with me, Tom and Monroe while team 2 led by Tuvok will be B'Elanna and Seven. We will try and find out more about these people while you try and find out what's in that temple" He explained

"Aye Captain, I would advise caution. We know nothing about these people" Tuvok told them

Chakotay's team stepped onto the transporter pads "You worry too much commander" he said with a grin "Target an empty spot in the village and energize" He ordered

The familiar shimmer of the transporter beam started and they found themselves in the village

"Alright lets try to not get any attention, lets just gather information quietly" Chakotay told his team as he led the team.

They started to walk through the village taking readings discreetly and talking to random people

"Their tech seems to have stopped at the late 20th century state, minus the pollution of course" Tom stated as he looked around cataloging everything

"This is how earth would have looked like if greedy people would not have almost destroyed it during this time period" Chakotay commented

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind them causing everyone to turn around and find that a blonde hair teenage looking kid dressed in orange and black

"I wont ask again, who are you" The young teenager asked once more

"We are from a town to the north we are just passing by" Chakotay answered

The young teenager raised an eyebrow "I have never seen any of you before, what team are you on? Who is your squad leader?" he asked

"Hey kid, were just passing by, there is no need for all the questions, if we did anything wrong we apologize" Tom answered

The teenager flicked open his weapons pouch, although they had no way of knowing what was inside "Did you just call me kid? I may be a new Jonin but I am not an idiot, plus anyone who wears the leaf headband knows who I am" He said as he grabbed a kunai "I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage of Konoha, surrender now and I will go easy on you"

"I don't know what your talking about, we will just leave the village, we apologies for anything we may have done" Chakotay tried to talk his way out of trouble

"What kind of spies are you? You come here wearing the Konoha leaf ninja headbands without a proper cover story, you don't even bother to gather information on any of the ninjas stationed in the village that you may bump into, let alone the Hokage's own son, and now you just expect me to simply let you leave?" Naruto said with a grin

"So that's what these things are..." Tom said adjusting his headband protector

"Damn it Tom!" Chakotay said knowing that their cover had been blown

Monroe went to reach for his pouch where he had hidden a phaser but Naruto threw a kunai at it cutting the leg straps causing it to fall to the ground "I don't know what you think you were going to accomplish but I am in a good mood today since its my birthday so I am going to give you a final chance to surrender" he said twirling a kunai with one of his fingers

Alright we don't seem to have much of a choice" Chakotay said just before jumping on Naruto "Get out of here guys!" He ordered both Tom and Monroe

"Big mistake" Naruto began making hand seals with speed "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

About 10 Shadow clones appeared all around them throwing kunais at their feet forcing them to stop

"What the hell?!" Tom said surprised

They proceed to knock out both Monroe and Tom "I tried to be nice" He said as he finally punched Chakotay knocking him out "Damn it, now I have to take them to the holding cells, and do the paper work" He sighed "I was looking forward to just going home and relax, I bet mom made me a birthday cake too, oh well lets get this over with" he said as he and his clones picked up and carried away the intruders

Meanwhile at the Temple the second team had found what they were searching for

"This looks like an old transponder" Seven said as she scanned the device

"Your not kidding when you say old, this is very old technology, look at this, this was made when the first warp capable colony ships were built" B'Elanna said as she examined it closely

"Its safe to assume that these people must have been among the first colonist to leave earth" Tuvok commented

"What are you doing in here!?" An old man screamed out catching them off guard

"We got lost in the forest and tried to find refuge in the cavern" Tuvok tried to explain

"This place is off limits to everyone except the Hokage's and Elders you will pay for your… Wait a minute, I have never seen you before" He said examining the intruders more closely

"We are not from around here that's why we got lost" Seven explained again

"I am no fool, you are spies! You were unlucky to be found out by me for I am the former Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen!" he said as he got into a fighting stance

"Look old man, Calm down we will leave" B'Elanna told him

"Not alive you wont!" Hiruzen answered back

Tuvok gave a tap on his arm where he had hidden his comm badge "Emergency beam out"

With a shimmer of light , the team disappeared leaving Hiruzen puzzled

"Where did they go? They must of used some sort of teleportation jutsu, I must inform the Hokage that the temple has been violated!" He said running out of the temple

Back on voyager the team walked off of the transporter pads "Good work Mr. Kim, do we have any word from the captain?"

A voice over the comm responded "No not yet sir, but they moved into an area with heavy concentrations of dilithium, we cant get a lock and I'm guessing communications would also be affected. We will have to wait until they move away from it" Harry explained

"Understood, keep an eye on them and be ready to beam them out" Tuvok ordered

Back on the planet security had been put on alert, the ninjas were fearing an attack after capturing 1 group of spies and another group escaping from the temple

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch eating an apple and watching the Konoha police force patrol the streets when he saw Sakura approach him "Hey Sasuke, what's going on?" Both of them had become chunins in the two years since they graduated under the command of Naruto as he had become the team leader

"Not really sure but I heard something about some spies getting caught and another group escaping" He answered her as he jumped down from the tree

"Do you think one of the other major nations are planning an attack?" She asked him

"I Don't know but we should prepare for the possibility and be ready to deploy" He answered her

"Hey guys, did you hear that Naruto caught some spies?" Kiba said walking up to them

"He's the one who actually caught them?" Sasuke answered back

"Yeah, apparently they were impersonating Konoha ninjas, there is going to be a trial" Kiba informed them

"We should go check it out" Sakura said as they all nodded in agreement and began making their way to the Fire Tower where the trial would no doubt be held

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

As you can see I changed out Ibiki for Naruto changed up a few things in the end to match up with the new ark I chose to go with :) I hope you guys enjoyed it

If you liked it, review, or not, I don't care :D


	4. Shadow Clone Chaos

And I am back with the next chapter :)

No Reviews to answer today so straight to the story

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 4 - Shadow Clone Chaos  
**

* * *

Chakotay, Tom and Monroe were surrounded by guards including Naruto. While Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba joined their friends in the stands. The large justice hall was filled with curious citizens from the village. "Have they begun the trial yet?" Sasuke asked Suzu

"No, Hokage Sama just arrived a few moments ago and listened to Naruto's report"

"Can't believe he actually captured some spies just out in the open" Sakura said while trying to get a look at the three under guard

Minato walked over to Chakotay "You three have been charged with spying, you have the chance to defend yourselves however the evidence is strongly against you" He informed him

Chakotay let out a sigh "Look its true we might look like spies but I swear to you we are not. We are explorers and we come from a planet called Earth, the very planet your ancestors called home!" He figured since they originally came form earth that it wasn't breaking the prime directive

Many people whispered

"What is that man talking about?" Suzu said not really expecting anyone to answer

"Is he trying to say that we came from an other planet? That's ridicules" Sasuke commented

"Why is he making up such an obvious lie?" Sakura wondered

"You will cease to spread your lies, there are no other planets other then Konoha" One of the elders said sternly

"I want everyone to leave, I will not allow them to continue spreading their lies to the people of Konoha like this" Minato ordered

The general crowd left the room, including Sasuke Sakura Suzu and the others

"You as well Naruto" Minato told his son

"What? Why? I caught them, I should be here for this. Its not like I can be fooled by their lies" Naruto protested

Minato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled "I know, but this is a matter best left to the Elders and I so please listen to me" He explained

Naruto let out a sigh obviously not happy about having to leave however he respected his father and he was still the Hokage after all "Understood" He said with a bow as he exited the room

Just as the ANBU were going to shut the door Hiruzen ran in

"We searched the entire village and the surrounding area, no one has been able to find them" Hiruzen informed him

"They got away from you, The Third Hokage?" Minato said surprised

"They must have used a transportation technique that we have never seen before" Hiruzen told him

"They claim to be from another planet" Minato explained

"What? Are you serious?" Hiruzen said shocked at the news

"The Elders and I have come to the conclusion that they aren't lying"

"Wait, what ? You believe us?" Tom said surprise

"These things that we took from you are advance pieces of technology, this for example" Minato said as he pointed a phaser at Chakotay "have no idea what it is"

"Hey! Be careful with that, don't point that at me! Its a weapon" Chakotay quickly told him

"And these ?" Minato asked while holding up a tricorder and comm badge

"That's a tricorder used for scanning things and comm badge to communicate with each other and our ship" Tom answered since it looked like the act was now over

"If they are from another planet then that means..." Hiruzen started saying

"They are from Earth, our true home planet" Minato finished the sentence

"They must not be allowed to spread this to the population" Hiruzen said worried about the consequences that would follow word of this leaking out

"But why?" Chakotay asked confused as to why they were hiding the truth from their own people

"To protect our way of life, if everyone knew the truth then they would want to leave the planet and **_explore_** such as you do and forget Konoha and the life of a Ninja. Only a handful of people know the truth, we ask that you leave here, we don't wish you to return" Minato explained

"Alright but we will have to get out of this area, it is interfering with our communications to our ship" Chakotay told him as their equipment was returned to them

"I will escort you but I am warning you, don't try anything, I am the strongest ninja in Konoha" Minato told him as he instructed them to follow him

"By the way, what did that guy who caught us do, he well there were like ten of him?" Tom asked still not sure about what had happened

"He used a Shadow Replication technique" Minato answered casually

"Huh? What does that mean?" Monroe asked

Minato shook his head "Right I keep forgetting that you arre not from Konoha. This planet seems to have given us powers we call chakra. This is a power that flows inside of us. We can control chakra by molding it and forming seals to release its power. There are thousands of techniques" Minato explained

"Our ancestors got the powers after being on the planet for ten years, it took them many more to figure out how to use it. Now we teach our children and this is how it should be. What will happen if we leave ? They could lose their ability to use their chakra and for all we know they might never be able to regain it" Hiruzen added to the explanation

"I see, well we are sorry to have caused such trouble and we will inform Starfleet not to send any ships here. However let us give you something, we want to give you a transmitter that you can use to contact us" Chakotay told them

"Why would we want that?" Hiruzen asked confused as to why they would ever need such a thing

"Because, more and more people are exploring and expanding and you should know that there are dangerous species out there and they wont all just pack up and leave. You may have your powers but there is not much you can do against a ship bombarding you from orbit. This way you could call us and we could come to your aid" Chakotay explained

"I guess we can accept that, as long as we are left alone" Hiruzen answered

Meanwhile Naruto had joined his team. They were laying down together in the grass near the stream that ran through the village

"Do you guys ever wonder if it really is impossible that there is no other life in the galaxy?" Naruto asked the group as they watched the clouds in the sky

Sasuke grinned "Have the spies lies gotten to you Naruto? Your suppose to be our leader, don't let them get to you"

"Of course there aren't" Sakura answered without any hesitation

"But do you ever wonder that if we are all that's in this universe, what's the point? Why is it so big if we are the only things in the entire universe?" Naruto explained

Sasuke's grin grew "Getting all philosophical on us oh fearless leader?" Sasuke joked

"Well sometimes... I imagine what it would be like to explore space, even if there are no other life forms, the exploration would still be exciting" Sakura told them surprising them both a bit

"Yeah I guess that sounds like fun, but I would miss being a ninja too much" Sasuke said admitting that even he had thought about it

Suddenly Naruto heard something in the distance, he sat up and was surprised by what he saw

"Hey look over there" He said pointing at a group of people

"Aren't those the spies?" Sasuke asked

"And your father, Hokage Sama" Sakura added

"Where are they going ? And why aren't ANBU with them?" Naruto asked confused "Let's investigate" He said getting up

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean your father is with them" Sakura said not sure that they should be tailing the Hokage of all people

"Its not like we are doing anything wrong, we are simply taking a stroll in the same direction as they are" Naruto said with a smile

"While staying hidden in the shadows?" Sasuke added with a grin

"Is there any other way of taking a stroll?" Naruto answered with a grin of his own

Sakura let out a sigh "You two are just asking for trouble, but its obvious that you've made up your mind" she said giving up protesting

They followed at a distance with Naruto leading the way

"I think this is far enough" Chakotay told them as the tricorder indicated they were clear from the interference

"Just go and never come back" Minato told them

Chakotay tapped his comm badge "Chakotay to Voyager"

"Voyager here, are you alright captain?" Tuvok's voice answered over the comm

"Yeah, I will explain everything later. Beam down a long range transmitter and beam Tom and Monroe up" He ordered

Both Tom and Monroe disappeared and a few moments later the transmitter appeared

"Where did they go?!" Naruto said surprised that they simply vanished

"An illusion jutsu? But they didn't even make any seals" Sakura commented

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes switched into Sharingan mode and he began scanning the area "I can't detect anything, they just vanished!"

Chakotay had shown Minato how to work the transmitter and was about to beam up

"It looks like the last one is about to do the same thing, I'm going to find out where he goes!" Naruto said and without warning he began running towards Chakotay as he is giving the signal to beam up

"Naruto?" Both Sasuke and Sakura say in unison surprised by his sudden action

"What? Naruto?!" Minato said surprised by the sudden appearance of his son

The Hokage tried to stop Naruto but just as he was going to catch him, Naruto did a shadow replication and five of them latched themselves onto Chakotay just as he is beamed up

"What the hell?" Chakotay said surprised

Naruto's clones dispelled "Where are we?" Naruto asked as he examined the room

"Chief lock onto him and beam him back down now!" Chakotay ordered

"I don't think so!" Naruto said as he ran out of the transporter room

"Get back here!" Chakotay shouted out

Tom and Monroe were just outside talking about the mission when Naruto ran passed them followed by Chakotay and the Chief causing them to join in

"Isn't that the guy who caught us? How did he get on?" Tom asked

"He jumped onto me in the middle of transport" Chakotay explained

"What is this place?" Naruto wondered as he ran through the corridors "Damn it, they are still after me, I won't be able to explore this place in peace with them on my heals, time to even up the odds" He said as he one again did the signs for Shadow replication, some went in every possible direction, some entered rooms and others just ran around in circle to cause a distraction

Chakotay's team stopped "I think we have a problem..." He said not sure about how to handle the situation

"You think?" Tom said slightly amused

Meanwhile back on the planet Sakura and Sasuke were confused by what had happened

"Naruto?!" Sasuke said as they approached Minato

"Where did he go?!" Sakura asked looking around

"I cant detect anything.." Sasuke said scanning the area with his Sharingan

"This isn't good... If Naruto is up there..." Minato said staring up at the sky

"Hokage Sama where is Naruto?" Sakura asked him

"Return to the village you two, I will bring him home don't worry" Minato ordered the two young ninjas

They both looked at each other and nodded, they knew better then to disobey him. They ran back to the village as ordered

"Time to try out this thing, this is Minato to uh Voyager I think he called it" Minato said while operating the transmitter like Chakotay had shown him

"This is Voyager" Tuvok's voice answered

"Is Naruto up there with you ? Blond kid, orange and black suite" Minato asked hoping that nothing bad had happened to his son

"You could say that... We tried to catch him but he well there's many of him now" Tuvok explained

"Just great...Out of ALL the ninjas it had to be Naruto" Minato said with a sigh

Meanwhile back on the ship

"I think I got him, he is heading towards a turbolift, bridge lock down the lift" Tom said in hot pursuit of one of the clones, once inside the turbo lift he looked up and saw the hatch, he jumped up and opened it and began running up the shaft "what the hell ?! He is climbing up the shaft!? Who are these people?" He said as he watched him run up the shaft from the bottom

"This must be the chakra they told us about, the computers cant tell us which one is the real one" Chakotay said as he arrived next to Tom

The real Naruto was now on deck nine near main engineering

"I wonder why they all have the same clothing, could it be a clan thing? Whoa what's that big glowing blue tube..." He said as he approached the warp core, he raised his hand towards it and was about to make contact with it

"Hey don't touch that kid, who are you and how did you get in here? Main engineering isn't a place for kids" B'Elanna said as she walked up to him

"I am not a kid, I am a Jonin ninja and son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha" Naruto answered back in a proud tone

"Wait, how did you get on the ship? I wasn't informed of anyone coming up from the surface!" B'Elanna asked confused

"Ship? Surface? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, how did you get on Voyager?" She asked him

"What's voyager? And what kind of ship?" Naruto was still confused

"This is the Federation Starship USS Voyager, one of the most advanced Starship in the fleet" B'Elanna said with some pride of her own

"Did you just say Starship?"

Meanwhile on deck five one of Naruto's clones had entered sickbay

"What is this place? Lots of beds, could it be a barracks of some sort?" He wondered

Suddenly a man materializes "Please state the nature of the medical emergency...Wait who are you? You're not a member of the crew" The Doctor asked

"Medical emergency? oh so this is a medical facility, not much to look at, you don't even have any rooms, not much privacy" Naruto commented

"I will have you know that this is the most advanced sickbay in Starfleet, I just had everything upgraded to the latest specifications from Starfleet, everything is state of the art and who are you anyway to just waltz in here and insult my sick bay" The Doctor said upset with the comment

Two more clones suddenly walked into the room

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "What the... Friends of yours?" He asked

"Oh those are just clones, I am one as well actually, the real me is somewhere else"

"Right, I think someone needs their head examined, I can recommend a good councilor"

Back on the planet

"If you can get me up there I will bring him back" Minato told them

"Please do..." Chakotay's voice pleaded over the comm

Minato is beamed on board of voyager and he immediately began hunting for the real Naruto

* * *

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

And another chapter over :D I hope that you all enjoyed it. I rewrote Naruto to be more mature then in my previous version of the story to reflect the new direction of the rewrite :)

Review if you want, or don't :P


	5. Hard Choices

Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter

No reviews to respond to so straight to the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 5 - Hard Choices  
**

* * *

Chakotay Greeted Minato in the transporter room "Welcome to Voyager"

"Lets just find him and get out of here before he realizes that he is on an alien ship orbiting the planet" Minato said while stepping off the transporter pad. Although he had a mission to accomplish he was still slightly in awe at what he was seeing. He immediately attacked any clones he encountered causing them to disappear

"So you will keep doing that until you hit the real one and then you know its him?" Chakotay asked

"Something like that" Minato answered back

Meanwhile back in engineering

"What's a Starship?" Naruto asked

"You know, a Starship that travels the stars in space" B'Elanna explained

"I don't believe you, I was just in my village" Naruto said obviously believing she was lying to him

"Fine don't, just go to deck two and look at your planet from the view ports yourself, I must admit your planet is quite beautiful"

Naruto ran off into a nearby turbolift and began randomly pressing buttons

"Hey you cant even use a turbolift? Just say Deck two" She explained

"Deck two?" As he finished the sentence the doors shut and the turbolift began making its way to the requested deck

B'Elanna tapped her comm badge "Torres to Chakotay"

"We are kinda busy B'Elanna" His voice answered over the comm

"I just had an encounter with a rather strange boy, he didn't even know he was on a Starship. I just sent him over to deck two to look out the view ports to see for himself" She informed him

"That is VERY bad, take me to this deck two so that I can stop him before its too late" Minato requested

Chakotay led Minato to the nearest turbolift he could find and quickly made the request to take them to deck two, however Naruto had already made it to the nearest window he could find and was staring at the planet in awe as his eyes lit up

"Whoe, she wasn't lying after all, we are really in space above the planet!" Naruto said with excitement

"Naruto!" Minato shouted out from the other side of the room

"Dad! Look , we are actually in space, on a Starship! We were wrong for all those years, there are people out here in space. On this ship alone I encountered many species"

"Naruto we need to go back on the planet and talk..." Minato said while slowly approaching Naruto

"But dad..."

"THERE IS NO BUT!" Minato quickly interrupted him "You are my son and a ninja under my command, I expect you to obey me!" He added in a stern voice, one that Naruto had never heard before

Naruto stared into his fathers eyes "Dad, in any other situation I would never dream of disobeying you... However I may never get this opportunity ever again in my life"He said while gazing at the ground, he couldn't believe he was actually going to defy his father, he feared the consequences but he just couldn't allow this chance to pass him by

He quickly ran towards Minato and slid in between his legs and rolled back onto his feet and straight into the turbolift

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Minato said with genuine anger, Naruto had never disobeyed him before

"I am sorry dad... Deck one" the doors slid shut

"Why is he going to the bridge?" Chakotay though to himself out loud

"Whats on this bridge?" Minato asked

"Its the central command of the ship" Chakotay answered

"Then we must follow, I will have to knock him out to bring him home. He has to answer for defying my direct order!" Minato was trying to figure out what he was going to do with Naruto once they finally had him back on the planet

"But he knows now" Chakotay pointed out

"Although we have ways of erasing his memories of these events, he also has the potential to one day replace me as Hokage so I may be able to avoid having to do that" Minato explained

"He is that important?" Chakotay asked

"Although it is true that he is my son, everyone is important in Konoha. However he is a bit special, when he was born a demon fox attacked the village, I was forced to seal him within his body as a last resort" Minato began to explain

"A demon?!" Chakotay said shocked

"Its a spirit that's taken physical form, we have a few on the planet and they are generally sealed within hosts" He explained "Naruto is viewed as a hero by our people, he has also become a genius ninja with strong leadership skills and a kind heart, and as a father I could not be any more proud" Minato added

"I see, well lets get him back home then" Chakotay said leading them into the turbolift

Meanwhile Naruto had arrived onto the bridge, his eyes lit up as he looked around the room "Whoe, this is incredible" he said as he examined the consoles

"Hey, you must be that kid that's gotten on the ship, don't touch anything" Tuvok said while getting up from his seat

"What happened to your ears?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Tuvok for a closer look

"Nothing has happened to my ears" Tuvok responded as he examined the young man wondering how this kid had evaded the ships entire security force

Naruto slowly reached out and touched the pointy end of Tuvok's ears

"Please stop that" Tuvok requested in a calm tone

"They are really your ears" He said as a smile grew on his face

Monroe happened to be on the bridge and had seen enough, he reached for his phaser and set it to stun before pointing it at Naruto

Naruto's smile instantly vanished as he turned to face Monroe "I don't know what that device is, however I am sensing an energy build up from within it, I suggest you put it away before you force me to defend myself" He said in a serious tone

"You are just a kid, you have been running around this ship driving the entire crew insane with your clones or whatever, this ends now!" Monroe said in frustration

"I won't repeat myself again, put it away or I will be forced to take action" Naruto warned him once more

Monroe fired the phaser and Naruto dodged it with ease

"Whoe, he is fast!" Monroe though to himself as he was unable to hit Naruto after multiple failed attempts

Naruto began to gather energy in his left hand "I warned you not to threaten me!" he said while running towards Monroe "RASENGAN!" He shouted as he aimed for Monroe's chest however Minato appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm as it was inches away from its target

"ENOUGH NARUTO!" Minato said in anger

"Father..." The energy immediately vanished, Naruto had never been afraid in his entire life, up until now. Without warning he punched Naruto hard enough to send him crashing into the MSD in the back of the bridge causing it to shatter and sparks to erupt from it, Naruto was laying on the ground unconscious

"I got him, now that he is unconscious his clones should have disappear" Minato explained "I am sorry for the damage I just caused" He said while looking at the flicking MSD Panel in the back

"Don't worry about it, we will have that repaired within no time" Chakotay reassured him

Minato picked up Naruto and threw him over his shoulder "Please send us home" Minato requested

"Harry, do a site to site transport and beam them back to the surface" Chakotay ordered

"Aye sir" Harry answered as he worked his console, Minato felt the shimmer from the transporter and suddenly found himself where it all began

Chakotay sat down in his chair and let out a sigh "Well there isn't much more we can do around here, Tom set a course deeper into this region. Lets explore this unknown space" He ordered

"Aye aye captain" Tom answered as he gave his console the command to leave orbit

Meanwhile back on the planet the elders had put the transmitter inside the temple and had stepped up security. Naruto was back home in his bed with Minato sitting in a chair next to him, he was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with Naruto once he woke up, suddenly he heard a moan from the bed

"Owe..Where am I?" Naruto asked as he slowly sat up while rubbing the location on his face that his father had struck

"Back home in your bed" Minato answered

"What happened to the ship?" Naruto asked

"They are gone gone"

"What ?! But I wanted to explore it and maybe go to other planets!" Naruto said disappointed

Minato got up and slammed Naruto's dresser "LISTEN TO ME!" He said with anger in his voice "You disobeyed a direct order from your Hokage! From your father! Do you know how much trouble you not only caused me but the entire planet?!" He said trying to keep his calm

"But father..." However he is swiftly cut off

"You are my son Naruto! The pride of the village! And today you disappointed me by defying my orders, you arer a Jonin not a Genin!

Naruto jumped out of bed in defiance, although he was very afraid of his father, he didn't regret his actions "And to see the things I saw I would do it again!"

Minato let out a sigh, he had mixed feelings himself about it, he too had seen marvelous things up there "Naruto, you cannot speak to anyone about this, not even Sakura and Sasuke, not even your mother..." Minato told him as he sat back down

Naruto was shocked "Father, you want me to lie to my friends and to everyone in Konoha about what I... What WE have seen?" Naruto said while obviously being upset at the request

"Naruto, if I wanted to I could just have those memories erased and that would be the end of it, however I'm not doing that, at least not yet"

Naruto was shocked "And why don't you? Is it because I am your son?" He really didn't want his memories erased but at the same time wondered why an exception was being made for him

"Naruto, I think that you know by now that I have never given you any special treatment due to being my son" Minato quickly answered

"Yeah... If anything you have been tougher on me..." Minato was a bit surprised, he had never really thought of any time he acted differently with Naruto then he would have with anyone else "So if that's not the reason then what is?" Naruto asked wanting an answer

Minato let out a sigh "Naruto, if I have ever done anything that has made you believe that I have been harder on you I am sorry. It can't be easy to be the son of the Hokage, your every move and action is analyzed and judged for weakness. However I believe that you are capable of bearing it and much much more, you could one day become the Hokage" Minato said with a hint of pride in his voice

Naruto couldn't believe what his father had just told him "Are you serious? Is that even allowed? I mean no son of a Hokage has ever taken the title"

"There is no rule or law against it, the only thing that counts when it comes to the title of Hokage is how strong you are as a person but also how strong you are here" He said as he laid his hand on Naruto's chest near his heart "And you have an abundance of both" he said with a smile

"But father... I have to admit that it would be great to just go around and explore the stars, there must be so many things to discover" He said slightly disappointed

"And that is exactly why no one else must learn of this, think about it Naruto, If everyone had this urge then Konoha would lose its way and the ninjas would become a thing of the past much like it has on Earth. That is why we need to keep it a secret" Minato explained

"But I believe that you are wrong ! This would only help Konoha, we would gain so much experience by learning new things. And I would never forget who I am, after all I am the son of the Hokage of Konoha" He said with a grin

Minato let out a sigh "Look there will be a meeting with the elders about this incident, if you keep what you saw today a secret then I will see what I can do"

Naruto's eyes lit up again "Seriously? You have a deal!" Naruto said with his trademark grin

Later that day Minato was in a meeting with the council of elders. He had given them his full report

"So what do you all think?" Minato asked them

"It is disturbing, we have kept the peace on this planet for centuries, and it has all been put in jeopardy in a single day" One of the elders stated

"I know your feelings for your son Hokage Sama, but we must think about our people. We must erase his memory" Another one suggested

"The fact that he is my son has nothing to do with this! I have never given him any special treatment, I am not willing to do it because he has done nothing wrong other then being at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Minato told them

All of a sudden the doors to the council chambers open and Hiruzen entered the room "That is where you are wrong Minato!"

"Hiruzen? What are you talking about?" Minato asked him

"Why do you look so shocked? At my age I am considered an elder and as a past Hokage I felt that I had to give you my opinion on this matter" Hiruzen answered back

"Yes of course, you have always been welcomed to the meetings, but please explain your last statement about how I am wrong" Minato asked

"Naruto is always where he shouldn't be, If he would have stayed in the village along with everyone else then this would have never happened. You are too kind with him Minato" Hiruzen told him

"That is untrue, Yes, Naruto has had a few incidents where he was in places where he shouldn't be, but he is always searching for the truth, and that is also a good quality" Minato said defending his son

"Some truths are best left alone" Hiruzen replied back

"Like lying to our entire planet about our true origins?" Minato snapped back

Hiruzen let out a sigh "You were never to happy with the idea when I told you everything on the day you became the fourth Hokage"

"Although that may be true, that doesn't mean that I would ever betray my oath"

"Then what are you trying to do now?" Hiruzen asked him

"I'm just saying that maybe it is time to change, what harm would there be in leting our people explore space?"

"What if they all left what would be of Konoha then?"

"Its foolish to think that every single person on the planet would leave. I don't doubt a lot of them would want to explore the galaxy. I think its time that we let our people decide for themselves"

"But what if we do? You keep saying that you want Naruto to take your place, what if he leaves?" Hiruzen continued to push for Minato to change his mind

"I am more then certain that he would return one day and take his place, as I am sure a lot of our people would also return. This is their home I do not believe that will ever change" Minato answered with confidence

Hiruzen let out another sigh "I see this meeting is a waste of time, am I right? You have already made up your mind"

"You could say that, however I was just hoping for some support from the rest of you" Minato answered with a sigh of his own

"Go then, however be warned you might be remembered as the Hokage who destroyed the way of the Ninja" Hiruzen told him making sure that Minato knew he did not approve of his decision

"If that is the risk then so be it, but for as long as I am here, the way of the ninja will be safe" Minato told him with conviction

* * *

 **End Chapter 5**

* * *

Another chapter completed, i completely rewrote Minato and Naruto's conversation, I hope you all enjoyed it :D

Review or don't, I Don't care :P "well i do a bit but it won't affect the story :)"


	6. Farewells

Here is the next chapter :D

But first as always I will respond to the reviews since I actually have some "well one person but still counts :D" :P

Shinobi Gatana - X3 - Thank you for your reviews and continued support

#1 - No problem let me know when its posted :P

#2 - I had fun with that chapter, it was hard to find a balance of Naruto being excited but also mature, to reflect the change from the original story I think I found the right balance in the end

#3A - I debated with how he would call his father and decided that under normal circumstances he would indeed call him dad "i went back and edited the chapter" however when he is being disciplined I kept it to Father since i felt he had to show respect and he would only call him Hokage or Lord Hokage while on duty or in public :)

#3B - As for the whole sage thing I don't think I am going to go that route, it would require extensive rewriting and at the end of the day they don't really need their powers that much when not on Konoha so its just not worth it, but thanks for the idea, I appreciate that you care enough to give them to me :D,

#3C - compared to how he acted in the original version of the story I believe I toned him down quite a bit, I mean this is still Naruto after all, and being a Jonin really has nothing to do with who he is, look at Gai or Kakashi for example :P I mean at the end of the day he is still Naruto, his core personality is still the same. Plus he was living a dream up there, you can't blame him for being a bit excited ;)

#3D - and finally, definitely that is being ignored :)

Alright, reviews responded :D

Now i added a completely new scene and I had LOTS of fun writing it... Kushina is scary,

oh and the ending was re-written as well :D hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 6 - Farewells  
**

* * *

Minato had assembled the twelve Ninjas who had graduated in the same year as Naruto in his office

"It is nice to see you all again, now I have assembled you here for a reason. Some of you were at the trial of the Spies and heard them say that they were from another planet, that they had a ship and were explorers" Minato began explaining

"Those were obvious lies" Suzu said

"Don't count them as lies that fast" Naruto quickly commented

"The truth is that we have been hiding a big secret from you, well not only from you but from the entire planet of Konoha. Now I am NOT able to tell the entire village or the planet due to the fact I'm not the only Kage that has to make that decision, all five Kages will have to agree before we can tell the planet" Minato tried to explain

Sasuke was confused "Wait you lost me here, what is this about?" He asked wanting a bit of clarification

Minato went on to explain the true History of Konoha, from their real home planet of earth to their journey here and the reason why it was kept a secret as well as Naruto's surprise visit to Voyager "So now you all know the truth. I am going to be meeting with the four other Kages of the other countries in the hopes of convincing them that telling the entire planet the truth is the right thing to do

"But I am confused Hokage Sama, why are you telling us this if this is suppose to be a secret?" Sakura asked

"Could this mean mean that you have decided to allow us to leave?!" Naruto said with an exciting tone

Minato smiled "Yes Naruto, and to answer your question Sakura I have been watching most of you, you are all excellent ninjas and I have notice something else, you also have what most humans call the urge to explore. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, I was watching you three on the night you were all together, watching the stars, speculating on whether or not there was life out there and how it would be fun to be able to go out and explore. And I have seen the rest of you in a similar situation, so I will be calling that ship to come back. The ones of you who wish to explore space will be able to leave, I'm sure there is some sort of academy you will need to join in order to be part of their Starfleet, I think he called it"

Naruto let out a sigh "I though I was done with school"

"Well then you can stay here Naruto if you want" Minato said with a grin

"Are you crazy? No way ! I want to see whats out there!" Naruto quickly answered back

"I hope that one day you will all return to the planet of Konoha because the elders all fear that if I let you go you will never come back and then the way of the ninja will be lost" Minato told them, he knew that he was taking a risk by allowing this, but if they could prove that their fears are unfounded it would go a long way to convince the others to allow the truth to be revealed to everyone

"I can tell you this, I may want to explore and see whats out there but I will never stop being a ninja, not ever. Its in my blood and when I am done exploring, I will come back to my home to Konoha" Sakura said with a smile

"I am glad to hear that, you may all go and prepare yourselves. I will be speaking to your parents about this and contacting that ship to come back" Minato told them, as everyone was leaving he grabbed Naruto's shoulder "Naruto, I need to speak with you in private for a moment" He told him as he shut the door

"Sure thing dad, what's up?" Naruto asked his father as he turned to face his him

"It is even more important most of all for you to come back, one day I will retire and as we discussed yesterday, you are in the running to become the next Hokage. So don't ever stop training don't ever stop learning new techniques, who knows you might create your own new and unique techniques out there, my point is you know the Hokage needs to be the strongest in the Village, so you must never forget that" Minato explained to him "And I would hate to lose my son to space" he added with a smile

"Don't worry dad, I will train every day, I will make you proud and one day I will return when you request for me to become Hokage. I will show everyone who doubt you for making this decision how wrong they are" He said with a smile

Minato smiled and suddenly hugged Naruto "I know you will... I am so proud of you, I couldn't have asked for a better son"

"Aw come on dad, cut that out" Naruto said feeling embarrassed. but when he refused to let go Naruto finally just let out a sigh and hugged him back "I guess i couldn't have asked for better parents, you and mom have always supported me in everything I do"

Minato's eyes shot open as he let go of Naruto "Crap your mother... I need to talk with her as well"

"Mom doesn't know the truth either?" Naruto asked surprised

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, that included your mother. I am not really sure how she is going to react when I not only tell her the truth but that her baby boy is going out into space"

Naruto let out a sigh "I wish she would stop treating me like a child, I am sixteen years old now!"

Minato smiled warmly "You will understand when you have kids of you own, now go get ready, I still have to contact that ship"

Meanwhile Voyager had gone deeper into the unknown space, they were chasing an unknown comet

"So Harry, what are you going to name it? You're the one who found it after all" Tom asked his friend

"I haven't really thought about that, what do you think of the Miral Comet?" Harry said with a grin

"She is already the prophet to a group of Klingons and now were naming celestial bodies after her, if we don't watch it she is going to start believing she really is a god" Tom said jokingly causing everyone on the bridge to either let out a small chuckle of smile, well except Tuvok

"Captain, we are getting a hail from the planet Konoha" He said with a surprised tone

"That's odd, I didn't think we would ever hear from them again, I wonder what they want, put it on screen" He ordered

"Greetings people of the Voyager" Minato said as he appeared on the screen

"Hello again Hokage, what can we do for you? I wasn't expecting to ever hear from your planet unless it was in need of help" Chakotay answered

"Well your arrival has, well its had an effect, it may even change the entire planet but I will need to meet up with the four other Kages"

"Uh... Okay? So is there any thing you needed to speak with us about?" Chakotay asked as Minato had not really answered his question

"I have decided to try and tell the truth to Konoha but since there four other Kages I cannot do it without all of us agreeing, however I have told a group of young ninjas who are eager for exploring" Minato explained

"Would that Naruto be among them?" Chakotay asked

"Yes, and many more talented ninjas, twelve in total. If I asked you to take them with you, would they be able to join this Starfleet of yours?"

"They would all need to go through Starfleet Academy, but if they passed that then yeah"

"As I suspected"

"However you must be aware that it would be difficult for them since they aren't exactly up to speed with our technology. You must understand that the odds of them actually succeeding and graduating are very low" Chakotay explained to him

"They are some of the brightest Konoha has to offer, I believe they deserve a chance to try"

"Understood, we will finish up with what we are doing and should be there in a few hours or so"

"Thank you" Minato said with a bow

"No problem, Voyager out" Chakotay said as Minato disappeared from the screen

"Great, instead of dealing with just one kid we are going to have a bunch of them" Tom said with a large grin

Chakotay smiled at his Helm officer "I'm sure they will behave, and Tom, I know you liked him, don't deny it"

"Oh I'm not denying, he made things on this ship so much more interesting in the small time he was on, right commander?" He said with a grin as he worked his console

"Indeed, as long as they behave" Tuvok responded

"You mean as long as they leave your ears alone right?" Tom added

The bridge started to laugh, well all except for Tuvok

Back on the planet Naruto was busy preparing, Minato had already spoken to the parents of the other eleven and they had all sworn to keep the secret, he saved the hardest one for last. He stood outside of his own house as he took in a deep breath for courage and opened the door "Kushina, I am home"

"Welcome home" The redhead said as she walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss "How was your day?" She asked as their lips parted ways

"It was... Challenging"

"Oh? How so?" She asked curious about his answer

"We need to talk... Let's go in the living room" He said as he led her into the room and sat down, she followed his example and sat next to him "You remember how I told you about the spies that were caught yesterday?" He started

"Yeah, Naruto had caught some spies and they were put on trial, actually now that I think about it you never told me the outcome, I heard that you ordered everyone to leave the room. I had been meaning to ask you about it but you haven't been around a lot since then so I hadn't had a chance yet" She answered

"Yeah, its been a busy and hectic time" He said while pausing "Kushina, what I am about to tell you is probably the biggest and most guarded secret of the entire planet

"Oh?" She said raising an eyebrow, she didn't think Minato capable of keeping a secret from her so she was genuinely curious

"Our ancestors actually came from a planet called Earth..." He continued to explain everything to her, and as he expected she was in shock

"Are you being serious right now?! This isn't a prank that Naruto put you up to now is it?!" She asked him

"I can assure you that it is the truth, the spies that Naruto caught were actually people from a ship that came from Earth, Both Naruto and I were on it"

Kushina simply blinked as she processed all of the information that Minato had just given her "Your saying that you and Naruto have been to space?" Minato nodded "Well... I am not really sure what to say... Other then why are you telling me this now? If what you say is true then aren't you breaking some rules by telling me all this?" She asked eagerly awaiting his answer

Minato had to think, he had to chose how he was about to tell her the next part carefully "Its because of what I am about to tell you... You see after Naruto learned the truth and saw the things he saw he wanted to be allowed to go and explore space"

"Well that is obviously impossible, I mean even if there are other species out there its not like we have the ability or technology to go and explore"

"Well yes you are correct... However I contacted the ship that we had the encounter with and they agreed to take some of our people, including Naruto and Sasuke with them, they should be arriving in a few hours" He explained to her quickly

Kushina instantly popped open her weapons pouch as an eerie smile crept up on her face "Sweetie, I must have misheard or misunderstood because it almost sounded like you just said you were planning on sending _**my sweet baby boy**_ and his adopted brother into the vast unknown of space, now I know you would never do that so I will allow you to repeat yourself so that you may clarify those **_last_ **words you just said" She said as she grabbed a kunai and stabbed the cushion in between his legs and slowly moved the blade closer in while staring straight into his light blue eyes with her own intense deep blue eyes

Minato let out a gulp "Please Kushina, calm down" he said fearing what she would do next

"But I am perfectly calm, am I not? Now explain to me again how our boys, Naruto and Sasuke are _**NOT** _going into space" She said as she kept the blade in place

"Mom... Please stop" A voice came from the entrance to the living room where Naruto was standing, he walked over to them "I am not a little boy anymore, don't take this out on dad, this was my decision not his" He told her "I want to go out and see the wonders of space, I want to see things that no one else has ever seen before" He added. Tears began to form in Kushina's eyes "Aw mom, please don't cry"

She instantly and without warning hugged him tightly "I love you and Sasuke so much... What am I going to do with you two gone? Worst yet, what am I going to do if anything happens to you two?" she said while refusing to let go of him

Naruto wrapped his own arms around his mother "Mom, I am a ninja, every day that I put this headband on and walk out of this house there is a chance that I will not return"

"I know... But your still my baby boy and nothing is going to change that, you could be twenty, forty, one hundred years old, for as long as I am alive you will always be my baby boy... And now your going to be so far away that I won't even be able to see you or even talk to you and ask you how your day has been" she said while tearing up

Naruto could smell the scent of her hair and he could also feel his shirt getting damp from her tears causing his heart to break "Mom, they have technology that allows us to stay in communication, I promise you that I will call often and tell you everything that is happening to me, so stop crying mom" he said as he pulled her away to wipe away her tears with his sleeve and giving her a warm smile

"You promise?" She asked pleadingly while staring into his ocean blue eyes "Your not just saying that to get me to let you go?"

"I promise mom, I would never do that to you, I'm your baby boy after all" He said with his trademark grin

"Alright, then I guess I can allow my boys to go, but Sasuke has to do it as well!" She added

Naruto let out a chuckle "Of course"

"Alright, then I am going to cook you both your favorite meals before you leave, we are going to have a family night before you two run off" She said giving him one last hug before letting go of Naruto and walking into the kitchen

Minato let out a sigh as he got up "Thank you, I wasn't sure that I was going to escape with my life" he said jokingly however there was also a hint nervousness in his voice

Later that night the twelve had begun to gather together while waiting for Voyager to arrive

"How many planets do you think have life?" Naruto asked with an exiting tone

"Why are you asking us? We don't know any more then you, if anything you know more then any of us since you have actually been in space" Sakura answered him

"Calm down Naruto, we will all get a chance to find out soon enough" Sasuke told him

Hinata approached the group "Hey everyone" She said with a smile until she saw Naruto "H.. H. Hey Naruto" She said with a timid voice while avoiding eye contact with him

"Hey Hinata, I'm happy to see that you decided to come" He answered back

"R.. Really?" She said slightly surprised

"Yeah, of course!" He said while putting his arm around her "It wouldn't be the same without all of us! Where is Kiba anyway?"

Hinata's face was completely red "Uh ah.. I.. I don't know..." she finally answered

"I am right here!" A voice came from behind them, they turn around to see Kiba "And Suzu, Yuki and Shikamaru are behind me" he added

Minato and Kushina walked up to the group "I see your all here, I just got word from Voyager, they have arrived. If there is anything you guys need to do before you leave or something you must do it now" Minato told them

Everyone had their bags on their backs and stood up

"I think we are all ready da... I mean Hokage Sama" Naruto said as he stood in front of the group

Everyone nodded in agreement

Kushina ran up to Naruto and Sasuke and hugged them both tightly "Now remember your promise to me" she said while holding onto both of them

"Yeah mom, we won't forget, right Sasuke?" Naruto answered

"Of course" He said while trying to hide a blush

"Aww how cute" Sakura said with a smile

"Mom... This is kind of embarrassing" Naruto added

She kissed them both on the forehead "I love you both, remember that, we both do" she said with a warm smile as she reluctantly let go of them both

"You are the proud ninjas of not only the village of Konoha but of the Entire Planet, make us proud let the universe know of Planet Konoha" Minato said with pride in his people. He pressed a small button that had been rigged to the transmitter giving Voyager the signal to beam them up, and with a shimmer they were gone

Kushina had tears rolling down her cheeks "Stay safe and return to me" she said as they watched the light in the sky slowly get dimmer as Voyager left orbit

Minato held her tightly "Its Naruto and Sasuke, they are our sons, of course they will return to us safely" he said with a smile as they began the lonely walk home

* * *

 **End Chapter 6**

* * *

Well another chapter completed, moral of the story, don't piss off Kushina and don't fuck with her babies :D

Review, or don't , I still like trains


	7. Egos Collide

Hello everyone, we are back with a new chapter.

Since I have no reviews to respond to I will get straight to the show :P

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 7 - Egos Collide  
**

* * *

"Welcome to USS Voyager" Chakotay greeted them with a smile

"That was amazing!" Sakura said amazed at how they were instantly transported onto the ship

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked as he stepped off of the transporter pad

"Its called a transporter, you will learn much about it and a lot more" Chakotay answered

"So lets get going to this academy! I want to explore and see what's out there!" Naruto said with an excited tone

"Its not that easy, first of all we are on a three month mission to explore this region of space, I cant just up and leave because I need to fairy you to earth" Chakotay started to explain "And there is also the fact that if we took you to the academy right now, I have no doubt that each and everyone of you would fail" He finished

"And why is that?" Suzu asked feeling slightly annoyed at the comment

"We wouldn't even understand a single thing about their technology, think about it, it would be like them coming to our academy, they would get there ass kicked by the first graders" Sasuke explained

"He is right, I understand that your all excited but it will take some time for you to get to know our technology. However we can use this time to prepare you for the academy, it just happens that my first officer use to be a teacher" Chakotay informed them

Naruto let out a sigh "I guess that makes sense, still kind of sucks though" he said slightly disappointed

Tuvok came from behind the transporter console "He will be training you and teaching everything he can to try and get you ready for Starfleet Academy" Chakotay finished explaining

"Hey, its Mr. Pointy ears" Naruto said with a grin while Chakotay tried hard not to laugh

"Please refrain from calling me that..." Tuvok said in his calm Vulcan tone

"Tuvok Sensei, I look forward to learning, and just ignore him..." Sakura said as she bowed

"There is no need to call me Sensei or bow" He told them

"It is a sign of respect in our culture, you are our teacher and thus you are our Sensei" She said as the rest of them bowed

Chakotay smiled at the group, he could tell the next few months were going to be interesting "Well I will leave you all to get to know each other, I will be on the bridge, Mr. Pointy Ears"he said while walking out of the transporter room with a chuckle while Tuvok frowned

"We will be assigning each of you some quarters while you are on the ship, as this is a small ship you will all have to double up" Tuvok explained

"I'm with Sasuke" Sakura said with a blush

"Who said you get to chose? Maybe Sasuke wants to be with me!" Ino instantly replied

"Why would he want to be with you? We are team mates!" Sakura answered back

"Yeah, so you had your chance, its time for someone new" Ino said with a grin as both girls stared at each other intensely

Sasuke let out a sigh and looked at Naruto "Let's go Naruto, we have lived together for fourteen years, no reason to change that now" he said as he grabbed his arm

"Uh...Alright" Naruto said as he was dragged out of the room by Sasuke

both Ino and Sakura stare at the two leave "Look at what you have done!" Ino told her

"Me? Your the one who didn't stop arguing!" Sakura snapped back

"Why are you guys always after Sasuke anyway? I think Naruto is way cuter" Suzu said with a grin

"Y...You like Naruto Kun?" Hinata said in her usual shy voice

"Naruto is alright, but Sasuke is just so much cooler" Sakura answered back

"Why? Cause he is moody and acts emo?" Suzu asked "At least Naruto knows how to have fun!" she added

"Please girls enough" Tuvok told them

"Sorry Sensei" both Sakura and Suzu said as they bowed

"You will need to control these outburst of emotion, in Starfleet this will not be tolerated"

"Yes Sensei, we are sorry" Ino told him as the other two girls nodded in agreement

"It's alright, you will all need some time to adjust to the rules of conduct of an officer. The rest of you chose a bunk mate, once done these officers will show you to your quarters. I will send for you tomorrow were we will begin your training" He told them

The rest of the group chose roommates, the pairs are as follows

Naruto/Sasuke

Kiba/Sai

Ten Ten/Sakura

Shikamaru/Neji

Ino/Yuki

Hinata/Suzu

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke had gotten up early, they wanted to get some sparring done before their studies would begin

"So do you think we can find a place to spar on this ship?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"Well, I know a place were all the important people are, they would know this ship best" Naruto answered

"And where is that?"

"We have to find one of those lift things" He said as they exit their quarters

"So what, we look in every room for it?" Sasuke said as he looked around at of the doors

"Well I think I remember the way we came from" Naruto said as he led them down the corridor

"Yeah, I think this looks familiar" Sasuke said as he followed Naruto

They walked until they reach the end of the corridor and found a turbolift

"Alright this is it" Naruto said with a grin as they entered

"Now what? We haven't really been told how these work yet" Sasuke said as he examined the panel on the wall

"These things are voice activated, if I remember correctly when I was running around the ship I said, Deck 1" As soon as he gave the command the doors to the lift shut and the lift began to move

"Is this thing moving? I don't feel like were moving" Sasuke commented

But as soon as he finished his sentence the doors opened to reveal the bridge "Yeah, pretty sure it was moving" He said with a grin. They both stepped onto the bridge, it was dimly lit as the night shift was active "Yeah, this is the place" Naruto said surprising the crew

"What the? Why are you guys here?" Harry asked as he got up from the captains chair to face them

"Where is captain Chakotay? Or Mr pointy ears Sensei?" Naruto asked

"He told you to stop calling him that" Sasuke told him

Some of the bridge crew let out some chuckles at the name

"This is the night shift, they are more then likely still in bed or just waking up, so I'm in command, I guess you will have to deal with me" Harry informed them

"That's fine, where can Sasuke and I find a place to spar, we require a lot of space where no one can get hurt and where we cant damage any big expansive stuff" Naruto asked him

"Have you tried the holodecks yet?" Harry suggested

"The holowhats now?" Naruto responded confused

"I will show you, LT Diego, take command until I return" Harry ordered as he joined Sasuke and Naruto and entered the turbolift, he ordered it to take them to holodeck 1

As they entered the room Naruto was surprised "Wow this is a nice space to spar, lots of room and nothing to break, but why is there such a big empty room on the ship?" He asked

"Well this is what we call a holodeck, let me show you how it works. On your planet was there a place you liked to spar?" Harry asked

"The village had a stream that ran through it, we would often spar in that area" Naruto explained

"Computer, do you have planet Konoha's topographic details on file?" Harry asked the ships computer

"Affirmative" was the simple response it gave

"Computer, create file Naruto" Harry ordered

"File created"

"Create program Konoha Forest using the forest outside the village of Konoha and save to file Naruto" He instructed

After a few seconds of processing the computer responded "Program created and saved"

"Computer start program Konoha forest"

The black room now looked exactly like the stream that ran through the village where Naruto and Sasuke use to spar

"Are we back on Konoha?!" Naruto asked as he looked around

"No this is a recreation of the stream, this is what we call holo technology" Harry explained

"And you can create anything?" Sasuke asked as he touched the water from the stream, he was amazed at how real it felt

"Yes we can even create people, you can setup some opponents if you want" Harry told him

"Maybe some other time, but we are just itching to fight" Naruto said with a grin as he stretched

"do you guys mind if I watch? Ever since I saw you almost hit Monroe on the bridge the other day I always wanted to know what one of your fights would look like" Harry asked

"As long as you stay out of the way, you could get hurt" Naruto told him

"Well actually not really, the safeties are on" Harry explained

"Wait What?" Naruto asked confused

"That means we cant get hurt for as long as we are in here" Harry answered

"But where is the challenge in that?" Sasuke asked disappointed

"Well I COULD turn it off... Are you sure that your sparring wont put your own lives in danger?" Harry asked them

"We have been doing this for years, we don't need safeties" Naruto told him

"Alright then, computer disengage safety protocols" Harry ordered the computer

"Safety protocols are now off line, a note has been made in the log" The computer answered back

"There, the safeties are off, I will get a scolding from Tuvok about this no doubt but I will deal with that when I get to it" Harry said with a grin

"Great, Sasuke, get ready to lose!" Naruto said as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and twirled it around his finger

"Where have I heard that one before? Oh right, it was the last time we sparred" he said with a cocky grin

They both got into fighting positions

Naruto and Sasuke began running towards each other, Sasuke was throwing punches and Naruto was dodging or blocking them, he then did a swirl trip sending Naruto backwards but he fell on his feet and got a kick in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him down still holding his leg to make sure he stayed down he slammed his fist towards Naruto's head, but Naruto grabbed it with his hand and kicked Sasuke off of him. He then ran at him and got an uppercut in. Sasuke took a few steps back to recover, he ran towards Naruto at full speed going on the attack, Naruto got on the defensive to blocked it but Sasuke was faking an attack, he jumped over Naruto and kicked him in the back sending Naruto flying forward, Naruto got up and faced Sasuke as they both grinned at each other

"My god... And these guys are kids?" Harry said shocked

"Hey Naruto, how about we end the warm up and get serious?" Sasuke suggested

"Fine by me" Naruto answered back in agreement

"They were just warming up?.." Harry thought to himself wondering what the real battle was going to look like

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted out as his eyes changed over to red

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out creating four shadow clones

"Only four clones?" Sasuke said with his cocky grin

"Five of us should be enough for now" Naruto answered with a cocky grin of his own

"Don't make me laugh, bring it idiot!"

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Naruto replied as all five of him surrounded Sasuke and started their attack, Sasuke was able to see and keep up with him not matter how fast Naruto tried to be, he was never able to get a hit on him "Its useless, you cant beat my Sharingan" Sasuke told him

Out of nowhere a sixth Naruto appeared and came down from the top smashing Sasuke on the head, Naruto grinned as he stared at his brother face down in the dirt "Don't underestimate me, I am a Jonin now after all"

"What the... Where did the sixth one come from? And when did he make him?" Sasuke thought to himself as he counter attacked in a slight rage instantly taking out two of the clones as he sent them crashing into the ground forcing them to disappear in a poof of smoke

"Whats the matter Sasuke, you look tired and slightly annoyed" Naruto asked him as grinned knowing he had caught Sasuke off guard

"He is right, I have barely used any chakra, yet i feel exhausted, however I can tell that he is also running low on chakra and trying to hide it" Sasuke thought to himself "I have more then enough energy to finish you off" Sasuke replied as he immediately launch a surprise attack on Naruto taking out two of the clones, he was about to strike at the real Naruto but the final clone pushed him out of the way sacrificing itself as it disappeared in a poof of smoke. He felt his chakra slowly drain away as his Sharingan continued to eat away at his reserves "Its time I ended this" he said as he brought his hand down to his side and began gathering chakra, visible energy could be seen emanating from his hand

"Your using Chidori already? Fine by me" Naruto said with a grin as he lowered his hand to his side to gather chakra, a blue orb of energy began to appear in his hand

"That's the same move that he used and almost hit Monroe with... I swear, if I didn't know better I would think I was watching a sifi movie from one of Tom's collection..." Harry thought to himself

Both Sasuke and Naruto were running towards each other, they jumped into the air and aimed their attacks

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

They both shout out almost in unison, their powers were about to collide when all of a sudden both just disappeared from there hands, both Naruto and Sasuke collided in mid air and fell to the ground , they laid motionless and weren't getting up

"Guys? Are you alright?" Harry asked, when they didn't respond he ran towards them, neither one of them were moving, he quickly tapped his comm badge "Medical emergency on holodeck one!"

* * *

 **End Chapter 7**

* * *

Another chapter done, its mostly the same as the old one, not many things to rewrite, I made Naruto look a bit better and more confident then in the original fight, other then that nothing new really :) I guess the biggest difference is that I dialed down the whole fighting over Sasuke, it still happens but not as extreme as before, I figured since they were 16 they had to act a bit more mature :P but hey, at the end of the day they are still teenagers ;)

Review or don't, either way Doctor Who is still 22 years late on the whole sifi female lead thing :D

Janeway: there is coffee in that nebula!


	8. Concerns

Here is the newest chapter

And as always here are my review response

Shinobi Gatana x2 - As always thank you for reviewing and supporting the story :)

1 - Thank you for catching that! I have found and fixed it, Kushina's scenes were my favorites to write, so I am happy to see you (and hopefully everyone) enjoyed it :D

2 - Thank you for catching more spelling errors :P I try to proof read but I often work on these late at night "example its 1 AM as I finish up this chapter" and I sometimes don't get to fixing them until a few days later when I re-read, Hanabi was a mistake I made probably cause I was also working on my Bonds story at the same time and I was thinking of her :P, as for space/place that was intentional, they both work in the context that I was using them in, and I try not to use the same words over and over again if I can find an alternate word, witch was the case for this :) as for sparing thank you I honestly did not know, now I do so thank you :D

Any time you see spelling mistakes please do not hesitate to point them out, I try my best but I am not perfect and English is actually my second language so sometimes things do get by me ;) so I will always appreciate the help :)

anyway on with the show,

Not a lot has changed from the original chapter other then Suzu is a part of the story and I of course down played the making fun of Naruto from Sakura's part since he is her team leader and higher ranking ninja :P

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 8 - Concerns  
**

* * *

Sakura had just woken up , she was a bit hungry and didn't know where the kitchen was

"Tenten, where do you suppose they keep the food?" Sakura asked her room mate

"Maybe they have some sort of cafeteria?" She suggested

"Well lets go talk to Naruto, he has been on this ship more then any of us so he should know how to get off this floor and to the cafeteria. And we get a peek at Sasuke while we're at it" Sakura said with a grin

"Why do you even care about getting a peek at him? You have been team mates for a few years now right?" Tenten commented

"Well yeah but don't you think he is just so incredibly hot?" Sakura said while fantasizing about Sasuke

"Well he is okay I guess, but he hasn't really shown any interest in girls right now, he is more focused on training and getting better. Plus he isn't the only cute guy out there" Tenten said with a slight grin

Sakura's eyebrow raised a bit "Oh Tenten, your hiding something from me" She said with a smile "Now spill it" She said while staring at Tenten

Tenten looked away "Maybe tonight , lets just get something to eat I'm hungry" She quickly answered with a nervous tone

"Alright, but your not going to get away from me that easily, we will have a chat about this tonight"

They both walked out of their quarters and went over to Naruto's and Sasuke's who were just down the corridor from them. They knock on the door but no one answered

"Naruto ? Sasuke ? Its us Sakura and Tenten, wake up in there" She shouted into the door

"That's odd they are normally up at this time aren't they?" Tenten commented

"Yeah, normally they would be sparring at around this time of the morning... Wait is that what they could be doing ?!" She suddenly realized

"in their quarters?! I don't hear anything" Tenten said while putting her ear to the door

"Maybe they went somewhere else, lets try to find that lift thing" Sakura suggested

Before they could even begin to search for the turbolift Chakotay came running down the hallway "Sakura, we have a problem" He quickly told them

"Captain Chakotay Sama! Great maybe we can get some food and find Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura said with a smile

Though Chakotay was curious about the meaning of the word Sama she added to his name, he ignored it for the time being "That's the problem, they are both in sickbay right now, we don't know whats wrong with them" He explained

"Something happened to Sasuke?!" Sakura said in a worried tone

"And Naruto as well" Chakotay added

"Take me to him right away!" Sakura requested

"And Naruto?" Chakotay said with a confused tone

"Don't bother...Just take us to them" Tenten told him

Chakotay led them to the turbolift, he explained how they sparred and in the middle of the sparing they just passed out. They arrive in sickbay where The Doctor was trying to figure out what was wrong with them

"Sasuke! What happened to him?" Sakura asked as she ran over to Sasuke's bed

"That's what I am trying to figure out, physically they are fine, they are alive but not responding to stimulants. No matter what I do, I cannot wake them. It makes no sense what so ever, they should be up and about" The Doctor answered

"So they are not hurt?" Sakura asked

"Physically no, but something must be wrong with them. Also I don't understand what this thing is, it seems to follow the nervous system perfectly, its like two sets of systems" The Doctor told them as he was confused by the dual system

Sakura looked at it and immediately recognized it right away "That is the chakra circularity system, its where our chakra comes from and the system allows it to flow to whereever we need chakra, that is how we can use it to walk on water, climb walls and all our jutsus and moves" She explained "However this makes no sense" she added

"What is it?" The Doctor asked

"His system is almost completely drained, its like he almost ran out of chakra, can I see Naruto's?" She requested

"His is even more complex, do you know why?" The Doctor asked as he handed her Naruto's scan

"Yes, its because he has two chakra systems, he has his own represented by the blue, and he has the chakra of the nine tailed fox trapped within him that he can use whenever he wants represented by the red, and this also makes no sense..." She said confused even more by the readings

"What? Its the same as the other is it not? They are both almost drained"

"Yes but it should be almost impossible for Naruto to drain almost this much of his chakra like this"

"And why is that?" Chakotay asked

"Well Naruto himself has A LOT of stamina meaning he has more chakra then the average shinobi, but like I said he also has access to the fox's chakra meaning has the biggest chakra potential of all of Konoha, so this should be impossible for it to be at such a low level especially for him" She said while she continued to examine the scans

"I see, what about his bruises? When he came in he was banged up pretty bad, kind of like the other one but now he is almost all healed" The Doctor asked

"Also the work of the Fox inside him, Naruto has a high healing rate, it doesn't make him invincible but it means he can heal from almost any injury over night" She explained

"I wonder if the fact that you are no longer on Konoha could be affecting your chakra" Chakotay suggested

"Well Tenten and I are fine" Sakura said as she began to think about the possibility of being away from Konoha as the cause

"Well we haven't really used any chakra like they have so we cant exactly tell" Tenten added

"Well only one way to find out. I can normally stay stuck to a wall using my chakra for hours , five last time I tried" Sakura told them

"Why would you even try that unless you HAD too?" Chakotay asked confused

"It can be used to increases endurance, but in her case she was more then likely spying on Sasuke" Tenten said with a grin

"Shut up Tenten..." Sakura said in a slightly annoyed tone that only caused Tenten's smile widden more. Sakura started to concentrate on transferring her chakra to her hands and feet and started to climb the wall, everyone other then Tenten was amazed

"How is that humanly possible she should be falling off" The Doctor who had never seen any of their powers commented

"Well I guess we aren't your average humans" Tenten said with a hint of pride

"That's an understatement" The Doctor said as he scanned Sakura with his Tricorder

"Well Harry and I will be on the bridge, I don't think we can stay here for hours. I will inform the rest of your group about what has happened" Chakotay said after ten minutes of waiting, however just as he was about to leave the room Sakura lost consciousness and began to free fall, Tenten caught her with lighting speed and set her down on one of the bio beds

"This isn't good, she should have been fine for hours, we should return to Konoha at once" Tenten said slightly worried, could leaving Konoha have been a huge mistake?

"I think that we should wait and see if they wake up, their lives are not in immediate danger right doctor?" Chakotay said not wanting to jump to the worst case scenario

"All my reading indicate that they are fine" The Doctor answered him

"if they aren't awake in a few hours, we will turn back" Chakotay told her

"Alright, I will stay here with them then" Tenten said not wanting to leave her friends, however her stomach began to growl

"You should go back with your group and get something to eat, I think we will skip first day of Starfleet training today, you can come and check up on them later" He said with a warm smile to try and reassure her that things will work out

She looked back at the three laying unconscious, she was indeed hungry so she decided to agree. She followed Chakotay who took her back to the others and showed them how to use a replicator

Voyager was orbiting a planet that they believed to be rich in dilithium. It had now been a few hours since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had passed out due to using most of there chakra. The entire Konoha group were concerned for their fellow shinobi and most of them were in sickbay trying to help the doctor figure out why it happened

"I cant figure it out" Tenten said out of frustration almost slamming the PADD onto the tray

"Calm down Tenten, we are the first ones to be in space since our ancestors, perhaps we really aren't meant to be in space" Suzu said as she sat next to Naruto

"I doubt that, every riddle has an answer, I am the most skilled doctor in all of Starfleet and I am so bold to say all of the alpha quadrant. If anyone can figure this out, I can" He said refusing to allow this mystery defeat him

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, Suzu's eyes suddenly lit up "Hey guys look, Naruto is waking up!"

"Wh..What happened" Naruto asked as he slowly sat up

"NARUTO! Your awake" Tenten said overjoyed

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked confused, then he realized he was in sickbay

"Your chakra was almost completely drained, you and Sasuke were out for hours, you guys had us worried sick" Suzu explained

Naruto looked around the room, he noticed Sasuke who had not recovered yet. Then his gazed stopped on Sakura laying in an other bed, he jumped out his bed and ran towards her "Hey, you just woke up don't run around!" The Doctor said as he ran after him

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked concerned

"Don't worry Naruto, we were doing an experiment. She used up all her chakra just by climbing a wall and staying there for ten minutes" Tenten explained

"Wait What?! Ten minutes is all it took to drain her chakra?" He said surprised, as her team leader he knew her limits, he knew she should have been able to last for hours

"We think that our chakra might be affected due to by being away from our home" Suzu explained

"Alright I think I figured it out" The Doctor suddenly said causing everyone in the room to look at him "I looked at the transporter logs that contained your bio information from the moment you beamed onto the ship, now look at this scan, this is Tenten's chakra circularity system. It is full of life and seems strong, now look at the reading I took from Tenten just about an hour ago, it looks like it went down by about ninety percent" He explained as he showed the scans

Everyone was surprised "So what does this mean?" Naruto asked concerned as he feared this could mean the end of their space adventure

"I cant say without doing more research but this is my hypotheses from everything I currently know. The planet gave your ancestors the power to use chakra, it is my beliefs that they did not have a chakra circularity system of their own but rather the chakra merely got mixed in the bloodstream and most likely altered their DNA, so when they had children of their own they would be an entirely new race. Everything would look the same except they had a chakra circularity system and thus that's how you got them, but that is just a hypotheses"

"Nice story doc, but what does that mean for us?! Are we going to have to return home?" Naruto asked wanting a direct answer to his biggest concern

"I was getting to that, I think your body creates the chakra whether your on the planet or not, what I think the planet does is stimulate and amplify your circularity system making it produce more chakra quickly" The Doctor finished explaining

"So what you are saying is that our body still produces chakra just at about ten percent of what we are use to having" A voice from the other side of the sickbay concluded, everyone turned around to see Sasuke who had also woken up

"I was wondering how long you were going to stay in bed" Naruto said with a grin, happy to see his brother awake

"This poses a problem" Sasuke added to his comment

"Tell me, do you use your chakra to stay awake? like walk and move around?" The Doctor asked them

"No, any normal physical stuff doesn't use up any chakra, however we still need chakra to stay conscious, whenever we get low our bodies will automatically shut down and force us to recover" Tenten explained "If we were ever to use up all of our chakra, we believe that it would actually kill us" She added

"Well I guess as long as you don't use up your chakra you will be fine" The Doctor told them

"Well that will make our sparring matches last a bit longer Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk

"I look forward to them, I still say I won our last fight, I woke up first" Naruto responded with a grin

"Naruto, tell me something, how did you get a fifth shadow clone" Sasuke asked seriously as he still hadn't figured out how he snuck one past him

"Easy, I created one during the start of the fight and told it to hide until I needed him, remember after I gave you that uppercut? That's when I made him" Naruto explained

"But you had to be damned fast" Sasuke said upset that he actually got one up on him

"Well I figured I wouldn't be able to pull anything like that once you started to use Sharingan" He added

"Well I guess you are a Jonin and our team leader after all" A voice came from one of the bio beds, everyone turned around to see Sakura had woken up and was sitting

"But your still an idiot" Sasuke said with a grin, he couldn't miss an opportunity to push his buttons

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, obviously annoyed at the remark

"You two must be hungry we have eaten but you guys must not have yet" Tenten told them

As she was saying that Naruto's stomach began to growl "Now that you mention it...I am really hungry, I wonder if they have ramen here"

"They sure do, their replicator can make anything, let me show you" Suzu said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of sickbay

* * *

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

Another chapter completed, as you can see I am trying to get something going with Suzu as a new character to the story, I have plans to make her a main character since I really like her, I have even played with the thought of replacing Naru/Saku with Naru/Suzu (as implied by the last few chapters) but I am not really sure I want to go that route, it would also require some major rewrites of the future chapters, one that I would be willing to do, but I doubt I will

Anyway, Review, or don't, either way Its a long way to the top if you want to Rock&Roll


	9. Testing Limits

Alright, here is another chapter :D

No reviews to answer so straight to the story

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 9 - Testing Limits  
**

* * *

It had now been a few days since the chakra crisis, and since they were now being careful with their chakra use no new incidents had taken place. Tuvok had started to teach them and he was surprised with there progress, he was expecting them to move at a much slower pace. They also all had a tour of the ship and knew how to use most of the basic systems like the Computer, replicators the turbolift and wall panels, all the minor stuff. Chakotay was in his ready room about to give a live report to Starfleet

"Admiral , its nice to see you again" Chakotay said with a smile

"Hello Chakotay, how are things on Voyager? Is the crew doing well?" Janeway asked her former first officer

"Yes ma'am, you would be proud of them" Chakotay told her

"I'm glad to hear that they are serving you as well as they did me, anyway I have sent out a construction ship to build an outpost in that area. The planets you have found are rich in dilithium and from what we can see 5 planets in 4 systems are full of it. Starfleet wants to stake its claim on those system as soon as it can" She informed him

"Aye, Admiral did you read the part about Konoha?" He asked her

"I did, it is very fascinating, they could very well be the first human colonists"

"And what about my request?" He asked her more directly

"To have them join Starfleet Academy? I don't know Chakotay, we don't know much about them. Plus you stated in your report that they know nothing about technology, it would take us years just to teach them" She began saying before she was interrupted

"Admiral, if we would have had this conversation a few weeks ago I would have probably agreed with you"

"I feel like there is a however coming" She said with a grin

Chakotay grinned back "However, Tuvok has been teaching them for the past few weeks now and in his words, and I quote, _their intelligence and rate of learning is indeed fascinating, at this rate by the end of the month they will be as good as high school graduates. I did not expect them to adapt so quickly_ , end quote"

"Their rate of learning is that good?

"Tuvok think it is, we have begun to hypothesize that the planet has not only given them their incredible powers that they call chakra but also made them smarter, probably so they could use their powers" He explained

"Yes I read about this chakra of theirs, and I am very curious about it"

"It would be a great asset to Starfleet if we had officers with their capabilities, even thought that since they left the planet their powers have been reduced by ninety percent, but even without those powers they are still outstanding" He said with a slight hint of pride, he had grown attach to the group in their short time on the ship

"But they are so young Chakotay" She said still reluctant to accept them

"We have made some exceptions in the past, I think they are worth the risk" Chakotay said defending them

Janeway smiled, she could tell he was passionate about them "We will talk about this when you return, until then I will think about it, that is the best that I can do for now"

" Yes admiral, we will continue our scans of this region of space"

"Understood, Janeway out" As her face disappeared from the screen it is replaced with Starfleet Command's logo

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were doing their morning sparring, they had gotten use to not using their chakra and this would give Sasuke an advantage over Naruto who was use to using his massive chakra reserves, and Sasuke was slightly better at Taijutsu then Naruto. Sakura would normally like to tag along because they would normally go overboard and she would normally have to patch them up

Naruto was grinning "My Taijutsu is getting better with every sparring session" He said as he twirled a kunai around his finger

"How about we do something new today" Sasuke suggested

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What did you have in mind?" He asked

"Have you ever wondered, what if we were in a situation were we had to use our powers, just how far could we go?"

"Well yeah, ever since we found out that we only had ninety percent of our total chakra I have been curious to know what exactly would my limit be" Naruto answered back

"I say we test them by using our most powerful moves, I will use my Chidori on that tree over there and you use your Rasengan" Sasuke suggested

"No, we don't know if you have enough chakra for that move" Sakura protested

"Well if we don't then we will know we cant use it, its best we find this out now then in a situation where we need to use it and have no idea if it would be safe to do so" Naruto answered back

"That is exactly my point, I know I can use my Sharingan for a limited time and you can use your shadow clones, we also know we cant use them in combination, but maybe we can use our big moves if we are at at full power"

"Alright, lets do it" Naruto said with a grin, he was excited to know just how far he could push himself

Sasuke got into position, he activated his Sharingan because he had to use them in combination. He knew using his Sharingan would start eating up his chakra so he didn't have any time to lose. He started to store up his chakra, he then started to run towards the tree "CHIDORI!" He shouted as his fist stuck the tree, cutting it in half, Sasuke fell down to one knee panting heavily

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sakura said as she ran up to check up on him

"Yeah... But I feel like I have been training all day without rest... I now know I can only use this when I am at one hundred percent and only as a last resort, I don't think I would be able to continue a fight after using the Chidori" Sasuke explained

"Alright, now its my turn" Naruto said with a grin, he lowered his arm to his side and began to gather chakra, a blue ball of swirling energy appeared, he began running towards a tree "RASENGAN!" He shouted out as he struck it with force, the tree exploded and disintegrated as a surge of power coursed through the holodeck systems causing them to go offline

"Power Feedback has caused an overload in holodeck one" The computer warned

"I think I overdid it a bit" Naruto said as he grinned while scratching his head

"Naruto, how much chakra do you have left?" Sasuke asked

"Well I feel pretty drained but I can still do a few shadow replications I think but not another Rasengan" Naruto answered

Security and repair teams scramble into the room "What happened here?!" Tuvok asked as he entered the room with the teams

"We were testing out how much power we could use without passing out in the event that we had to use them, and well I guess I over did it a bit, I didn't think we could damage the ship in here, I am sorry Tuvok sensei" Naruto said with a bow

"How does he still have that much energy? I can barely stand up, does the Kyubi really give him that much more strength?" Sasuke thought to himself

"I see, well no one was harmed, just don't do it again without giving us some warning" Tuvok answered back

B'Elanna examined the damaged caused by Naruto "Its not too bad, the damage is light, we will have this fixed in one hour" She said as she had already assessed the damage

It had now been two months since the group had come aboard Voyager, their progress was outstanding and Tuvok had taught them all he could about the basics and even started on some advanced stuff. But he was most impressed with them in tactical situations. Naruto and Sasuke were at the top of the class when it came to hand to hand combat and even hand held weapons, but they were all outstanding in their own unique way

The hazard team had invited Naruto and Sasuke to join them on a training exercise on the planet they were currently scanning

"You two look good those Starfleet uniforms but don't get use to them, you only have them because you need them in order to put on the hazard gear" Monroe told them

Naruto grinned "I'll be having my own uniform soon enough" He said with confidence

"So what kind of training are we going on anyway?" Sasuke asked

"Its special training, holodecks are fine and good but I like to take my team on a new planet where everything is unknown" Monroe answered

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said excited to be a part of the exercise

"We will be using the weapons on Training mode, If you are hit you will fall down but you wont be hurt, your suit will also tell you that you have been hit and your weapon will no longer function, so you won't be able to cheat and fire once you are out" Monroe explained

"What if I'm only hit on the leg?" Naruto asked

"Doesn't matter where you are hit" Monroe told him

"Wait, so you're telling me that I'm dead if I'm shot on the leg?" Naruto protested

"In some cases enemies will have their weapons set to kill, so yes if they hit you on the leg you will die maybe even be disintegrated if they have it set to MAX"

"Yeah well, I will never be hit!" Naruto said with a grin

Sasuke smirked as he shot Naruto in the back and watched as he fell down, his suit informing him he had been killed. Monroe looked puzzled "What? He was asking to be shot" Sasuke said with a grin causing Monroe to sigh as he pressed a button on his wrist panel to reset Naruto's suit

"You're going to pay for that!" Naruto said slightly annoyed

"Alright let's move out, we are using a shuttle, I somehow convinced Tom to let us take the Flyer" Monroe told them

Just as he finished his sentence Tom came out of nowhere dressed in a hazard suit "I forgot to mention that its because I'm coming along, my skills could use some tuning up, and since its boring on the bridge for me while we are in orbit I thought I would tag along"

Monroe smirked a bit "I knew there had to be a catch, alright Tom lets go"

They all board the Flyer, the shuttle bay doors opened and the flyer took off heading for the planet.

Meanwhile on the bridge "I question your judgment in letting them go down there" Tuvok commented

"You said it yourself, there is nothing more you can teach them. A hazard team training session would be perfect" Chakotay answered back

"I still say the holodeck would have been better" Tuvok told him

"You know Monroe isn't like most people, he likes to train in real live environment where everything is unpredictable. You worry to much Tuvok, they will be fine"

Back on the Flyer they were coming in for a landing, the door opened and Monroe led the team out

"Alright team, we will split into two teams, Red vs Blue. I will lead Red team my XO will lead Blue, we will both pick one person per turn until everyone is on a team. Ray will start" Monroe explained to everyone

Everyone had been picked except for Sasuke and Naruto, Ray actually wanted them on his team but Monroe told him to save them for last "Alright I pick Naruto" Monroe said

"Alright, I get to be with the team CO" Naruto said with a grin

"Alright Sasuke your with me I guess" Ray said

"Alright here is how this will work, we both have a red and blue flag, we both have ten minutes to find a base and devise a strategy, our goal is to take the flag and bring it back to the base" He said as he began passing out colored armbands to both teams

"So its like capture the Flag in unreal tournament" Ray commented

"What the heck is unreal tournament?" Monroe asked

"oh its an old, old earth game they played on computers before holo tech came along" Ray explained

"Right anyway yes capture the flag, if you lose your flag you have to regain it, if you bring an enemies flag and get it to your base but your flag is missing you must get your flag back before declaring victory. In that time the other team can still regain their flag as well, once both flags are at the base they are declared the winner. We will keep doing this for the ENTIRE day, at some point bases will change locations and I might even redo the teams if they seem unfair" Monroe said finishing up the instructions

"Question... Can we use our powers?" Sasuke asked

"Only against Naruto same goes for Naruto, I don't think it would be fair if we allowed you to use it against the rest of the team. However watch it, we won't stop the training just because you used up your chakra and cant train anymore. I read up on you two, I know all there is about your chakra and its limits" Monroe answered

"Don't worry I'm not planning on using my Chidori or anything" Sasuke assured him

"Alright let's move out" Monroe ordered

* * *

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

Another chapter done, only a few more to go for this book :)

Anyway, review, or don't, either way I need to find my sonic screw driver to do timy wimys things


	10. war Games

And I am back with a new chapter :)

A few reviews to respond to

bankai777 - Hey, Thanks for the review, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as you are enjoying my Bonds series :D And as for your question, Yes, the Borg do show up, I don't remember if its in book 6 or 7, but they do indeed show up :)

DonningTheCowlOfTheDarkKnight X2 - Thank you for your review, Raman has the power to do anything :D There are very few chapters left now, only 2 after this one so I hope you enjoy them as well

That is everyone, so not much rewriting for this chapter either, the major thing that I changed was the outcome of the Sasuke/Naruto battle, the original had Sasuke win, but I felt since in this story Naruto is a Jonin and since he is allowed to use his Chakra he should have the edge over Sasuke, if only slightly :) I also cut out the petty bickering at the end, I didn't feel like Starfleet officers would act that way so I cut it out, although Monroe still took a minor jab at Ray ;)

So I hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter!

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 10 - War Games  
**

* * *

Both teams had now set up their bases

"Alright people, I have never lost to Ray before and I am not about to start now" Monroe told his team

"This really reminds me of an old war movie I saw the other day" Tom said as he observed the team set up defenses

"Alright Naruto and Tom you two are with me, we will go on ahead of our main force, a smaller group can better get past the enemy defenses to get the flag. You ten will go on ahead and distract them, making them think that your trying to find their flag, you four will stay here and guard our flag" Monroe explained his plan and strategy as everyone nodded their heads stating they understood "Alright, lets move out"

Monroe and his team were now in the middle of the forest trying to find the other teams flag "This planet makes it hard to see anything with all the damn vegetation" Monroe commented as he tried to look around

"Yeah but on the other hand it means they will also have a hard time seeing us as well" Tom stated

"It also gives them places to hide and ambush us, I will see if I cant find anything" Naruto said

"Wait Naruto!" Monroe tried to stop but him Naruto had already almost reached the top of the tree "Never mind" He said with a sigh

Tom Grinned "Look at him go, he is so quick" Tom said as he could barely keep up with Naruto's speed as he reached the top

"I can see their base from here, they have three people guarding it however I think a fourth one is hiding. I don't see Sasuke so he must be out here somewhere, he is our greatest threat, you should leave him to me" Naruto reported back from the top of the tree

"We work as a team Naruto, if we encounter him we face him as a team, plus Ray probably has him on his scouting party just like how I took you with me" Monroe told him

"I'm going to scout ahead and report back" He began jumping away from tree to tree at lighting speed

Monroe tried to stop him "Naruto wait!.. Damn it where did he go?" He said letting out another sigh

"So what now?" Tom asked

"We don't have any choice, we move in the direction he was heading in" Monroe answered

Meanwhile Ray was leading his own team "You sure their base is in that direction?" Ray asked

"If I told you I saw their flag over there then that means yes" Sasuke answered back

"Alright guys, I want us to storm the place from all sides, don't give them any chances to react" Ray ordered

"You could just leave it to me, I can get that flag without them even seeing me" Sasuke said with a cocky grin

"I remind you that you are not allowed to use your powers except against Naruto" Ray told him

"I don't need to use chakra to be a ninja, you guys just wait here while I go in and get the flag for us" Sasuke said

He jumped up in a tree and like Naruto jumped away from branch to branch at lighting speed "Damn it, follow him!" Ray ordered his team

Monroe had lost track of Naruto "Damn it, where did he go?" He said while looking around at the trees for any signs of his lost team member

"He said the base was in this direction so I can only assume he kept on going that way" Tom pointed out

Naruto was sitting in a tree above them with his trademark grin

"You guys wouldn't last long as ninjas on my planet" he commented "I said I was going to scout ahead, I found most of their locations except for Sasuke. I am assuming he is using his ninja skills like me" Naruto informed them

"Well good work I guess, so what's the best road we can use?" Monroe said slightly annoyed that Naruto had run off but still wanted to win

"Most of their forces are in one group lead by your XO, I was hoping to find Sasuke with them but he wasn't. If you keep going this way you will eventually run into them so..." However before he could finish his sentence he all of a sudden he stopped talking and stood up, a phaser blast came from out of nowhere and was about to hit Monroe but Naruto jumped from the tree and got him out of the way just in time "Sasuke!" He said as he quickly got back to his feet, however he did not get a response, Monroe was about to say something but Naruto put his hand on his mouth to stop him. This caused Tom to chuckle as he found it amusing that the kid was essentially telling Monroe to shut up "His goal isn't to attack us, he must have just run into us by accident, his objective is our flag!" He said realizing that Sasuke had already left the area "Damn it, look if you keep going in this direction" Naruto said while pointing "You will reach a clearing, it leads straight to their base, I assume you can figure out how to take their flag from that point"

"Hey!" Monroe tried to object

"No time for chit chat I have to stop Sasuke before he takes our flag, no one else would be able to stop him if I don't" And with that said Naruto jumped back up into the trees and started his pursuit of Sasuke leaving Monroe speechless and slightly annoyed

"Heh energetic kid isn't he" Tom said amused at the entire situation

"Damn it! He needs to learn the chain of command! I am the one in charge!" He said venting out a bit of frustration by hitting a tree with his fist

"Yeah but you have to admit that he is right, who else other then him could even slow his friend down?"

"I know but still..." But before he could finish his sentence Tom cut him off

"Plus you should be dead right now" He said reminding him that Naruto had saved him from being shot

"That's what bothers me most! The fact that I was saved by a kid who isn't even a cadet yet!" Monroe answered back in frustration

"Well do we follow his plan?" Tom asked

Monroe once again let out a sigh "We don't have much of a choice, if he says that's the best way, then I have to trust him, lets go" Monroe answered back as they began walking in the direction Naruto pointed them in

Meanwhile back on Voyager

"Captain, I'm detecting a ship dropping out of warp, I think its cardassian but not of any design that we have on record" Harry reported

"Hail them" Chakotay ordered

"No response captain, their shields are up and their weapons armed, captain they have us targeted!" Harry informed them

"Red alert hail them again!" Chakotay quickly answered back, relations with the cardassian were still rocky since the dominion war. The lights on the bridge suddenly dimmed down as the red lights and alert sounded throughout the ship causing the crew to scramble to their battle stations

"Still no response...Wait" As Harry finished his sentence the screen showed a Cardassian Gul

"We claim these systems in the name of the Cardassian Union, leave now Federation or be destroyed" He said in the usual arrogant cardassian tone

"The Federation has already laid claim to these systems and Voyager is one of the Federations most advanced and powerful ships, not to mention one of the most experienced crews. So why don't we both stand down so that we can talk about this dispute" Chakotay told him not backing down

The screen went blank and they fired their weapons, hitting Voyagers shields

"Shields down to sixty percent!" Tactical informed them

"What ?! From just one shot?" Chakotay asked surprised

The Cardassian ship continued to shoot with every shot hitting their mark

"Captain, shields are down!"

"Deploy the armor!" Chakotay ordered, a plate of armor began to deploy covering the entire ship "Return fire!" He added

"I can't sir!" Tactical informed him as he was frantically working his console

"They just fired some sort of beam at us sir" Harry stated to explain as all of the panels on the bridge started to flicker along with the lights throughout the entire ship "They are draining and disrupting our entire power grid, I am trying to bypass and counter" He added

An alarm began to sound on the tactical console "Captain, we are being boarded sir!"

"All hands arm yourselves and prepare to repel the intruders!" Chakotay ordered

Meanwhile Sakura and the rest of the gang were chatting and eating something at the mess hall at the time

"Intruders?" Sakura said not really sure of what was going on

"Finally some fun, think they will let us help?" Suzu asked with a grin as she got up from her chair

"Who cares lets go anyway" Yuki said as the entire group got up and nodded in agreement as they entered the turbolift

"I read about these situations in Starfleet procedures, they tend to normally like to take engineering first when people board ships because security is weak due to the fact engineers don't have weapons and it takes a few minutes for security to get down there, also they can shut down the power to the ship and control everything from there" Suzu explained

"Then lets go, deck nine main engineering" Sakura ordered the turbolift

"They won't take it while we are there" Yuki said with a grin as she looked forward to some action

Back on the planet Naruto was moving at top speed from branch to branch trying track down Sasuke, but he figured he should just go right for the base since that's where Sasuke should be heading

"I won't let you win Sasuke!" Naruto thought to himself

Meanwhile Tom and Monroe were hiding and avoiding the patrols from Ray's group that was heading towards their base

"It seems like both our main forces are going to meet up soon" Tom commented

"Yeah, its too bad we won't be in the fight, I hope my team wins" Monroe told him

"Well I hope Naruto wins or else were screwed" Tom added

"Somehow I didn't plan for this to happen" Monroe stated

Tom grinned "You brought not only the two of the best fighters from the group, but the two proudest and rivals of each other" he said not really sure what Monroe expected

"But I was told there best friends, brothers even" He said slightly surprised by the news

"They are, however they just like to compete against each other. I have been keeping an eye on them, they will be great officers one day. Naruto is fun to be with and is always full of energy" Tom said genuinely enjoyed their presence on Voyager

They continued until Monroe spotted something in the distance "Hey look that's their base" Monroe said as he took out some binoculars

"Exactly where Naruto said it would be" Tom added

"I can see the thee Naruto told us about" Monroe said as he marked each of them in his tactical display

"I believe he also said he thought a forth one was hiding" Tom reminded him

"Yeah, I think he is right" However before he could continue he was interrupted by a voice over the comm

"Vo...to..team...attack...boarded..." A very staticky voice came over the comm that sounded like Chakotay

Tom tapped his comm badge "Voyager come in..." all he got was silence

"What's going on" Monroe asked

"I don't know but whatever it is I don't like it, we have to get back to voyager" Tom said worried

Back at the other base Sasuke had landed on the ground and was about to take out the guards however Naruto came from behind and almost kicked him in the back, however Sasuke had heard him and dodged it "Nice try" Sasuke said with a cocky grin

Naruto fired his rifle at Sasuke who dodged it as Sasuke ran towards a tree and climbed it with speed "You guys stay out of this, he is using his chakra, you won't even be able to touch him so leave him to me" Naruto told the defenders

"Naruto you talk too much" Sasuke said as he fired a shot at him hitting him in the back, however instead of falling over he disappeared in a poof surprising Sasuke "Shadow clone?" Sasuke thought to himself

Naruto came out from above and kicked Sasuke to the ground, he then jumped down and put his foot on Sasuke's back with his phaser pointed to his head with a large grin, just as he was about to shoot Sasuke Monroe's voice came over the comm "This is team leader to all Teams, abort mission, something is wrong on Voyager, all team members return to the Flyer"

"Damn it! And I had him too!" Naruto said frustrated

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked as he was standing next to Naruto with his phaser pointed at his head "Like I said, you talk too much" He added with his cocky grin

"I said I had you" Naruto answered back from behind Sasuke with chakra built up in his hand ready to strike at Sasuke as the one he had aimed at disappeared in a poof of smoke

The defenders were just speechless at what they had just witnessed.

Once everyone had regrouped they all returned to the Flyer "Alright everyone I'm sorry for having to cancel this thing, its a shame because we were just about to take your flag to Ray" Monroe said with a grin causing Ray to frown "Anyway we received a garbled message from Voyager and they are not responding to communications so we are going back up to see what is going on" Monroe explained to them as Tom powered up the flyer to take them back up to space

* * *

 **End Chapter 10**

* * *

Only a few chapters left now in this book :D See you soon!

Review, or don't either way we almost got struck by an asteroid the other day, what are our scientist looking at? Uranus?


	11. Action and Consequences

Hello everyone, i am back with a new chapter

First as always i respond to the reviews

bankai777: Thank you for the review, i doubt i will be going that route, I never used that plot back when i originally created my universe and honestly i didn't really like that whole plot with Enterprise to begin with, they spent WAY to much time on it :)

Shinobi Gatana: Thank you for the review, tails are being kicked :D

So for the most part the chapter isn't much different from the original, i moved some characters around and removed some of the childish banter that no longer fits the story. The biggest changes I would say is made Naruto's scene more dramatic and explained how he was able to use up the chakra

Anyway here is chapter 11

* * *

 **Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 11 - Action and Consequences  
**

* * *

The Flyer was coming up from the planet, their sensors instantly picked up Voyager as well as the unknown Cardassian ship "What the... Monroe look at this!" Tom said as both ships came into view

"Cardassians?!" Monroe said just as surprised as Tom was when he first saw them

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, Hazard team get ready to beam back to the ship and repel these intruders" Monroe ordered

"Alright!" Naruto said excited

"Not you two, Tom you stay with them here" Monroe ordered them

"But why, we can be of help!" Sasuke protested

"Yeah, come on you guys know we can handle ourselves!" Naruto joined Sasuke in protest

"Look this isn't a holodeck simulation or training, this is the real thing. You two stay here" Monroe told them "alright Tom, energies"

Four by four they all beamed off until they were gone leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone with Tom "This sucks" Naruto said upset as he put up his legs on the console

"Sorry guys but he has a point, you have no experience in a real battle situation" Tom told them, he was also upset about having to stay behind, after all his family was on board Voyager

They spent five minute looking at the ships waiting to hear back from them "Can they see us from here?" Naruto asked

"No, we are in low orbit and staying out of their sensor range" Tom answered

"I have been thinking" Naruto continued

"This should be good" Sasuke said with a grin

Naruto frowned but chose to ignore the obvious attempt at annoying him "What happens once they repel the intruders?" Naruto asked

"I guess the ships will start fighting again or something" Tom answered

"And how do you think the battle will end up? Voyager has been disabled right?" Naruto pointed out

"I think I see what you mean" Tom said realizing that Voyager was in more trouble then he first thought

"Well I say we go to that ship and disable it from the inside, their shields are down too right?" Naruto suggested

"Yes but..." Tom tried to object but was interrupted

"Look we can handle ourselves, I am more worried about what happens to the ship, including my friends if they are able to repel the intruders" Naruto told him wanting to do something to help his friends

"For once I agree with him" Sasuke joined in

"Come on Tom please, Let us do something to help!" Naruto continued to pressure

Tom let out a sigh "Alright.. Monroe is going to kill me for this" Deep down he wanted to do something himself so it didn't take much to convince him

"Alright, Thanks Tom" Naruto said with a grin "We also need to get some information on whatever weapons they are using on Voyager right now" Naruto added

"Why?" Tom wondered

"I think I see where you're going with this" Sasuke said with a grin

"Care to explain?" Tom asked

"We can stop this ship, but what if there are other ships?" Sasuke explained

"Exactly, we need to give your Starfleet some info to come up with a counter to defend against possible future attacks" Naruto added

Tom grinned "You guys are thinking more like Starfleet officers all the time" he said as he grabbed his phaser riffle

"Alright, lets go!" Naruto said as he did the same and joined Sasuke and Tom on the transporter pads

"Computer, energies" Tom ordered the computer, with a shimmer of light they find themselves on board the Cardassian ship

"Alert Intruders detected on Deck 8, all Security **kill** the intruders" A Cardassian computer's voice said as soon as the transport was complete

:Well that's a warm welcome" Tom commented

"Where do we go from here?" Naruto asked as he looked around

"Well I'm no expert on Cardassian ships so let me access this panel for info, cover me" Tom answered back as he began to work on the panel

"Understood" Sasuke answered back as he took up a defensive position along with Naruto while waiting for security to respond

After a few minutes Security finally made their way to their position and began shooting at them, Naruto and Sasuke returned fire "Almost got it, just a bit more...Got it! Alright guys, we need to get to main engineering, from there we can download the information from their new weapons as well as deactivate them

"Alright then, Sasuke on my mark"

Sasuke nodded to indicate he would follow his lead

"Hey what are you two planning?" Tom asked them

"Now!" Naruto signaled as they both began running towards the Cardassians, dodging fire, his caught them by surprise as they began to fight hand to hand, in no time

They both started to run towards the Cardassians, dodging shots. This caught the guards by surprise as they began to fight them hand to hand. In no time they had been taken down

"Looks like they don't know how to deal with us up close" Naruto said with a grin as he pulled out his kunai from one of the downed Cardassian, the weapon was covered in a clear brownish blood, this was the first time he saw blood that wasn't red

"Let's not wait around for more of them to arrive: Sasuke told them as he looked around to make sure the coast was clear

"They don't seem to be a match for us anyway" Naruto said with a confident grin

"Let's not make the mistake of underestimating them" Sasuke answered back

"Right let's go this is a turbolift, it should lead it straight to where we need to go" Tom said as he led the team in the lift, once the doors opened back up they quickly take out the engineers and secure the area. Tom began to try and download the data "This could take longer then expected, they are actively trying to block me" He said as he worked the console

"Just do it as quickly as you can, we will keep you covered" Naruto said as he took up defensive position along with Sasuke

It had been about ten minutes and no one had showed up "This is worrying me" Sasuke said, he had expected them to have responded by now

"I bet they are all trying to take Voyager and never expected to be boarded, we might have taken all there security out" Naruto suggested

"Somehow I don't think that to be the case" Sasuke answered back

"Almost done cracking their security guys, we are almost home free" Tom updated them

Another five minutes passed, Tom was just about done cracking the code, Naruto was grinning thinking about how proud everyone was going to be of them. But Sasuke was still nervous, he had a bad feeling. All of a sudden disruptor blasts were coming out of all sides "Damn it, they have us surrounded!" Sasuke shouted out as he took cover

"I cracked the code! Downloading all the information on the weapon!" Tom told them as he attached his tricorder to the console

"Damn, it won't do us much good if we don't get back alive" Sasuke stated as he fired shot after shot of his riffle

"Then let's even up the odds a little" Naruto said as he was about to begin making hand signs one of the Cardassians had been able to sneak up behind them, he took a shot at Naruto

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted out as he began running towards Naruto pushing Naruto out of the way of the shot, however he was hit by another shot causing him to fall down to the ground

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted out in both sadness and rage

Tom quickly ran over to them and began scanning Sasuke "We need to get him back to Voyager, I was able to disable their weapon and I have copied everything I could about it, however this deck is shielded against beaming in and out, I don't think we have a choice, we are going to have to surrender"

"Sasuke... Why did you do something that stupid" Naruto asked as he held him

Sasuke smiled faintly "Because, your my team leader, your also the future Hokage but I guess I mainly did it cause your my idiot little brother, and its my job to protect you as the older brother" He said while trying to force a smile before passing out in Naruto's arms

"ARRRRRRHHHH!" Naruto screamed in anger as a red aura began to emanate from his body, Tom was in shock as had no idea what was going on "Naruto?" He asked but got no response

Naruto slowly set Sasuke down and threw his phaser to the ground "Don't worry Sasuke, I am going to get us out of here" He said in a calm voice. He got back up and began making hand signs once more "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly over fifty clones appeared and instantly began attacking the Cardassians who were caught by complete surprise, he began going on a rampage killing every single one of the Cardassians he could see, some of them he would cut their throats open, others he would obliterate with his Rasengan

After a few minutes the deck was dripping with Cardassian blood as all but one Naruto disappeared in a poof leaving Tom completely speechless "You... You did it!" He finally said as Naruto fell down to one knee panting heavily as sweat was dripping down his brow, he also began coughing up blood "Did they hit you?" Tom asked as he rushed to his side and began scanning him with his tricorder, but he couldn't find anything wrong with him physically

"Tom... You have to save Sasuke, leave me behind, I will just slow you down and I am as good as dead anyway" He said as he fought to stay conscious

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked confused

"I used up all of my chakra... I used a forbidden technique that allowed me to bypass my normal chakra levels, normally our bodies shut down before we deplete all of our chakra as a safety measure since if we ever use it all up we die... Now quickly get Sasuke back to Voyager" He said as he collapsed to the ground

"Damn it" Tom thought to himself as he dragged both Sasuke and Naruto to the nearest turbolift and had it take them to the nearest deck he could find that was not being affected by the dampening field stopping them from beaming off "Paris to Flyer, three to beam out" once the command given the Flyers computer locked on and beamed all three of them back onto the Flyer

As soon as they are back on board he ran for the conn "Flyer to Voyager, what is your situation?"

"We are repelling the intruders, what is your situation?" Chakotay asked them

"Have the doctor prepare for two medical emergencies" Tom quickly answered back

"What?"

 **The following events happen at the same time as Naruto and his team are on the Cardassian ship**

While Naruto and his team were getting the info on the weapon and sabotaging it, a fierce battle for control of Voyager was raging. **Sakura, Suzu and Ino** were in main engineering, **Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru** had decided to help protect the bridge while **Hinata, Yuki, Sai and Tenten** helped security from other decks repeal intruders

"Look this isn't a simulation, you could get hurt" B'Elanna told them trying to convince them to leave

"And if we don't help and you fail, worst could happen!" Sakura answered back

"You can't expect us to just stand by and do nothing, we are ninjas after all" Ino added

"Look, Its ether you let us help, OR we just do it anyway" Suzu said with a grin

B'Elanna had a grin of her own, somehow she liked their attitude and nodded allowing them to take up phasers. The first wave of Cardassians were coming in, they exchanged fire as a second wave came in to help them, they began to gain ground when suddenly Suzu flipped open her leg pouch grabbing multiple ninja stars and began throwing them with speed and accuracy and either killed them of incapacitated them

"Looks like they don't know how to handle ninja tactics" Sakura commented

"Then what do you guys say about giving them a crash course?" Suzu suggested with a grin

"Let's do it!" Ino said in agreement as all three of them nodded

They began running towards them as a team, they dodged the fire and started to fight hand to hand once they were in melee range. The Starfleet officers were forced to cease fire due to not wanting to hit them. What they didn't know was that the Cardassians were just using those forces as diversions, they were massing up on Deck ten, upper engineering, and also at the other entrances. They seemed to know Voyager just as well as the crew did somehow and they came in firing, taking out more then half of the engineers

"FROM ABOVE!...AND BEHIND US! We are surrounded damn it, where is security!" B'Elanna screamed out as she repositioned herself for better cover

"Ino take the back, Suzu take the upper deck, I will stay here" Sakura told them

"There are too many, we can't leave you alone!" Suzu answered back, she also didn't like being ordered around by Sakura

"It's that or risk being overrun, now go!" Sakura quickly answered back

Suzu reluctantly nodded and jumped away along with Ino. Sakura put her hands together and formed seals " Bunshin no Jutsu" suddenly there were now four extra copies of her. However unlike Naruto's Shadow replication they had no mass, they were just simple clones and there was only one real Sakura, but it was enough to cause confusion at least. Suzu started to use her own powers as did Ino

They continued to fight for what seemed like hours but in reality had barely been ten minutes, Sweat was beginning to drip down their brows, they were being worn down by their sheer numbers "I am running out of chakra" Sakura said while panting slightly

"Damn it, I can't keep this up for much longer" Suzu said as she was feeling exhausted by her low level of chakra

"Guys, I think we lost" Ino said as she was barely able to continue fighting

Suddenly out of nowhere Monroe and his team came from behind along with Hinata and Yuki

"Don't give up guys, reinforcements have arrived!" Yuki said as she and Hinata joined their fellow ninjas in repelling the intruders

Meanwhile on the bridge things were not going much better, Kiba had used up most of his chakra and Shikamaru was using his shadow jutsu, using his shadow to take control of the movements of some enemies, he used this to force them to shot themselves and cause confusion among the enemy, but this also used up most of his chakra, Kiba wasn't doing much better on his end as he was exhausted

"We can't stop them, they just have too many forces!" Chakotay said while desperately defending his ship

As he was saying that, Ray and his team came from behind along with Sai and Tenten

"These people all lack..." But before he could finish his sentence Tenten elbowed him

"Shut the hell up and fight!" She told him as she led the way

After a few minutes they had finally begun to secure the bridge, they finally had a few moments to rest

"Captain, the Flyer, its hailing" Harry informed him

"Put it threw" Chakotay ordered

"Flyer to Voyager, what's your situation?" Tom's voice came over the comm

"We are repelling the intruders" Chakotay answered

"Have the doctor prepare for two medical emergency's" Tom's voice

"What?" Chakotay answered back

* * *

 **End Chapter 11**

* * *

Well only one more chapter to go until book one is complete.

I am really looking forward to getting to book 5 because as of that point you guys have no idea what is coming since i never got around to posting anything beyond two chapters of 5 ;)

Review or don't, either way Cheese and gravy on fries makes sense! POUTINE ESTIE DE TABARNAC! :D


	12. A race against time, Final Chapter

Hey guys, so the final chapter of the first book is here yay!

However as always I shall respond to my reviews first :)

bankai777 - You know I am not sure if he does, its been a REALLY long time since I wrote this story, like 10 years I think. If he hasn't met with him by book 10 "that is the last book I wrote that I was able to save from my data base" and if I decide to continue the series, I will be sure to have them meet, but maybe they have met at well, in book 6 or further in, I am pretty sure I get the Klingons involved at some point, anyway here I am rambling on lol, I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

Sndwitch - Thank you for the review, This may be the last chapter for this book, but I have plenty more books "At least 9 more" coming, and if people are still enjoying it I may continue the series on after, I hope you enjoy this chapter

And that's all of them, I really appreciate it guys, even if its just the same 2 or 3 people lol, please keep it up :D

Anyway Most of the story remains the same from the original, there is a bit more interaction between Minato and The Doctor, some parts are a bit more fleshed out, I am also keeping the Suzu romance option open for now :P

The biggest change is the addition of a brand new scene between Naruto and Kushina near the end, this chapter was originally like 2.5k words "with comments and author notes" And its now like over 5k "before comments and author notes its like 5.4k with them" so what I am trying to say is that although its not really different from the original post, it has much more details and information then the original :D anyway I am really in a rambling mood today, enough with me! and on with the show!

* * *

 **Book 1** **Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 12 - A Race against time, Final Chapter  
**

* * *

The Doctor and his medical team were healing some minor cases, unlike in the delta quadrant he had a full medical staff, himself another doctor and nurses.

"Emergency medical beam in incoming" The computer informed them

"Clear biobeds one and two, nurses get my instruments ready. Doctor Carry I will take the first one you the second one" The Doctor ordered his team

"Alright" Carry answered as he got ready for the beam in

A few moments later Naruto and Sasuke are beamed in along with Tom, the doctor was surprised to see the two of them, until now no Konohans had been brought in sickbay, and now two of the strongest were in critical condition "What happened?" The Doctor asked as he grabbed his medical tricorder

"We went to the Cardassian ship to get the info on the new weapons and to disable them, things didn't go exactly according to plan" Tom explained

"Are you insane?! The three of you alone?" The Doctor responded as he finished his scan of Naruto

"Well things were going well until the end" Tom answered back

"I don't understand his internal organs are failing but I cant find the cause, its like his body is shutting down" The Doctor said as he was puzzled by the tricorder scans, he activated the biobeds more sophisticated scanners to get a more detailed scan, and hopefully some answers

"He said something about his chakra being at zero and when that happens his people die" Tom explained

"Are you trying to tell me that their chakra is not only their power source but its also there life force?" The Doctor said shocked as he began taking intensive scans of Naruto's chakra system to confirm what Tom had just told him, and to his horror it was completely dead, no signs of any chakra at all

Sakura and Suzu who had heard about Naruto and Sasuke had quickly made their way to sickbay, the invaders were on the retreat since the Hazard Team had returned "Sasuke!" Sakura said in shock as she saw him on the biobed "Is he going to be alright?" She asked as she ran to his side

"He will be fine, he took a direct phaser hit but his Hazard armor took the brunt of it" The Doctor answered as he administered a hypo spray to Naruto in an attempt to stimulate his system, but nothing changed

"Its Naruto that we are worried about" Tom told her

"Naruto?" Suzu said surprised, she couldn't picture Naruto ever being defeated by these Cardassians since he was an elite jonin

"He said that his chakra is at zero before passing out and the doctor says his body is shutting down" Tom explained

"I can keep him alive for a few hours with our technology but after that he will be beyond even our ability to keep him alive" The Doctor told them

"Naruto, but how and why..." Sakura said also surprised since she knew very well Naruto's skills as he was her team leader

"He did it to save us, Sasuke had been shot and we could not beam out, so he went all out to save us. Before be passed out he told me that he did it because he rather the two of us survive then no one, and he told me to save Sasuke and leave him behind since he believed he was as good as dead" Tom explained further

"My questions is how is that even possible?! The last time they were brought in here due to running out of chakra they simply passed out and recovered once their system had produced more chakra!" The Doctor asked them, hoping for an answer since he didn't want to lose his patient

"Technically it is impossible" Suzu answered "Whenever we come close to running out of chakra our bodies shut down as a safety measure to save our lives, however there is a forbidden technique that elite ninjas can use to bypass that safety, thus a ninja can fight beyond their chakra limit, however it results in the user to die shortly afterwards" She added

"That is ridiculous! Why would anyone use such a power if it resulted in their deaths!" The Doctor said obviously upset that someone would throw their lives away knowingly

Suzu held Naruto's hand "That is why the technique is forbidden, however he is an elite jonin and a squad leader as well as the son of the Hokage, It is a last resort tactic that can be used to save the lives of his team members, I don't know if you people believe in self sacrifice to save others, but our people would willingly die to save people we care about" Suzu told him

"You say you can keep him alive for a few hours right?" Sakura interrupted

"Well yes but..." The Doctor began to answer

"All is not lost, if we can make it back to our planet in time, it just might be possible for Hokage Sama to be able to do something" Sakura explained as she stood on Naruto's other side

Tom quickly tapped his comm badge "Paris to bridge, how are thing going?" he asked

"We just fought off the last intruders, right now they are trying to shoot us but their weapons seem to be offline" Chakotay voice answered through the comm

"Good, we have to return to Konoha right away, Naruto's life depends on it" Tom quickly told him

"What?" Chakotay answered back in shock

"Captain, he may have just saved Voyager, we owe it to him to try and save him now" Tom pleaded with him

"Alright, setting course maximum warp, we will disable their engines to make sure they cant run first, Chakotay out"

Voyager fired multiple shots taking both warp and impulse engines offline before proceeding to warp out of the system towards Konoha

With the intruders gone the crew started on repairs, most of it was internal with all the explosions and phaser shots. Naruto was still in critical condition, Sakura and Suzu had decided to stay by his side. Sakura had never really pictured Naruto as a Hero. Sure he was their team leader and had reach Jonin as a young age, but every time she looked at him all she could picture was his goofy grin, and now he had just committed self sacrifice to save not only Sasuke, but the entire ship and its crew

Tom walked back into sickbay once he had changed back into his regular uniform "We are about thirty minutes away from Konoha, don't worry we will make it" Tom said trying to reassure the two

"I just hope Hokage Sama can do something" Sakura said truly hoping that Naruto wasn't going to die

"The Fourth Hokage is the best Hokage Konoha has ever had, and he is Naruto's father, I am sure he can do something" Suzu added trying to keep a positive attitude

"Lets just keep hoping" Tom added, this kid had just saved not just the ship, but his family, he owed Naruto a lot

"What happened, where are we?" A voice from the next biobed asked

"Sasuke! Your awake" Sakura said happy that one of them had recovered

"Last thing I remember was pushing Naruto away from a disruptor blast then its a blur..." Sasuke said while trying to remember the final moments before he lost consciousness

"After you went down Naruto did his replication thing and well, he went completely berserk taking out everything in sigh, once he was done he collapsed and told me he used up all of his chakra" Tom informed him

Sasuke knew exactly what that meant, his eyes widen as he tried to jump out of bed to see Naruto, but as he got up pain shot up his side "Oh no you don't, you need to stay in bed, your wounds still need some time to heal. You should be back on your feet by tomorrow" The Doctor said as he quickly made his way to Sasuke

"But what about Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"We are going back home in the hopes that Hokage Sama can do something to save him" Sakura answered

"Yeah, we should be their in about twenty minutes, so relax" Tom told him

"He may be an idiot, but he is my best friend, he is my brother... If he dies I wont forgive those Cardassians!" Sasuke said with anger towards the Cardassians, he didn't even know why they attacked Voyager to begin with

"Don't be so dramatic, and don't worry he is on life support, he will be alright for the next few hours so just get some rest" The Doctor said to reassure him

Voyager had dropped out of warp and had entered orbit of the planet "Open a channel to their Hokage" Chakotay ordered "I hope he is there"

"Getting a response" Harry informed him as Minato's face appeared on the screen

"What is it, I'm busy with getting a meeting with the other Kages, so far I have the Wind to back me but Lighting and Water still have doubts and Earth well they just are refusing at the moment"

"Its an emergency, Naruto is dying!" Chakotay quickly told him

Minato's face suddenly became pale "What?!"

Chakotay explained everything to him also adding the their findings about how chakra was cut down by ninety percent when away from Konoha

"Beam him down here right away, I will use everything that is with in my powers to save him" Minato told him

"Alright stand by, sickbay is he ready for beaming?" Chakotay asked

"Aye Captain, however you will need to beam me and some equipment down, I don't know how long he will last without the life support unit, so I prepared a portable one. Its the only thing keeping the rest of his body from shutting down" The Doctor answered as he readied himself and his equipment

"Alright, Harry lock on and energize" Chakotay ordered

"Aye captain, energizing" Harry answered as he worked his console

Both Naruto and The Doctor were beamed down. The Doctor walked up to the Hokage "Is there anything you can do?" He asked him pleadingly

"There is one technique that I could use, I can transfer some of my chakra into his system to try and restart it, but that will drain me a great deal and I will need a lot of concentration so please by quiet" Minato explained

"Alright if I can do anything just ask" The Doctor stated as he allowed Minato to approach Naruto

Minato put his hand on Naruto's stomach and shut his eyes, he began to concentrate his chakra to his hand and slowly he began to transfer it. A gentle green aura started to surround both Naruto and himself, the doctor was amazed as he had never seen anything like it, although that could be applied to just about everything about the Konohans. Minato began to look like he was getting weaker and weaker until suddenly he stopped and fell to his knees

"What's wrong, are you alright?!" The Doctor asked as he rushed to his side

"When you transfer chakra from one body to another, a lot of it gets lost and escapes, so even thought I have a lot of chakra only a very small fraction got into Naruto's system. I am hoping that it was enough, there is only one other person that I know of who can who can do this without losing to much chakra and that's Tsunade, the Medical Expert who is also a Sanin, but she is on a mission" Minato explained

The Doctor went to Naruto and scanned him with his tricorder, he began to smile "Well whatever you did must have worked, his organs are starting to function on their own again and his chakra system seems to be recovering" The Doctor said happily as he shut off his tricorder

Minato smiled "I am glad, as his father I couldn't be any prouder, he sacrificed his life in order to save others. Those are the marks of a leader, he truly is worthy of succeeding me one day as the next Hokage, also his mother would have killed me if I allowed him to die" He said as slowly got back to his feet

"Well don't worry his life is no longer in danger" The Doctor said trying to reassure him that he had saved his son

Minato smiled "I am glad, however I wonder if I should let him leave again, I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to him... Let alone what his mother would do"

"I have come to know Naruto a bit since he came on board the ship, he is proud and likes to have things his way, do you really believe you can stop him?" The Doctor asked

Minato's smile turned into a grin "No I guess your right, but still I wish he would be more careful. But we are talking about Naruto, being cautious isn't his way of doing things"

"I am sure that he will be fine, they are all outstanding kids who will make outstanding officers one day, I am sure of it" The Doctor told him

The doctor shook Minato's hand "You better get going, if Kushina gets home and sees this then he really will not be going back"

The doctor nodded "Understood" He tapped his comm badge "Doctor to Voyager, two to beam up" and with a shimmer they are both beamed up back to the ship

They were beamed straight back to sickbay, Tom, Suzu, Sakura and Sasuke all waited for results of the treatment "Doctor, is he.." Sasuke started to ask

"Do not worry, your Hokage was able to save his life, once his chakra system has fully recovered I expect him to be back on his feet" The Doctor said with a smile to reassure them all that Naruto was going to make a full recovery

"That's good" Suzu said with a smile

"Bridge to Sickbay" Chakotay's voice came over the comm

"Sickbay here" The Doctor answered back

"Doctor, do we need to stay in orbit around Konoha?" Chakotay asked

"I think we should be fine to leave, Naruto's condition has been stabilized and his life is out of danger sir" The Doctor reported to him

"I am glad to hear it, we will be returning to the Cardassian ship to guard it until Federation reinforcements arrive to help secure it"

"Understood captain, sickbay out"

Tom left sickbay satisfied with knowing that Naruto would be fine and he had to return to his post while Sakura and Suzu stayed behind along with Sasuke who was still confined to sickbay

Back on the bridge Tom had resumed duties at the helm "We are nearing the location of where we left the Cardassian ship sir" Tom informed them

"Drop us out of warp Lieutenant" Tuvok ordered

As Voyager dropped out of warp the nacelles returned to their normal position, however where they expected to find the disabled Cardassian ship was nothing but debris "What happened?" Chakotay asked no one in particular

Harry began working his console "The debris field is consistent with the size and the materials of the Cardassian ship, there is evidence of a large antimatter explosion" Harry reported

"Could they really have activated their Self Destruct?" Tom said as they stared at the debris on the screen

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but that is a bit extreme even for the Cardassians" Chakotay said as he sat back down in his seat "Send a message to Starfleet, inform them that we will not be needing those reinforcement after all" He added

"Yes Captain" Harry answered back

"Its a good thing that we were able to download the information on their new weapon then" Tom commented

"Although it did result in the injury of two teenage civilians, one of witch almost died and who is still under intensive care" Tuvok reminded him

"Yeah I know..." Tom said still feeling bad "But they also saved this ship and its crew, we shouldn't forget that either" He added

"Alright, since our mission is completed I think its time we take these kids to school" Chakotay said with a smile

"Mr. Paris, set a course for earth warp seven" Tuvok ordered

"With pleasure" Tom answered as he worked his console "Course and speed set"

"Engage" Chakotay ordered as the nacelles moved into position before warping out of the system

It had been just over a week since Voyager had set course for earth. Although Sasuke had been cleared to leave sickbay he had chosen to remain, along with Sakura and Suzu who were both by Naruto's side. Tom entered sickbay with a smile

"Hey guys, we just entered orbit of Earth, the others are getting their things ready, you have all been accepted into Starfleet Academy!" he informed them with a smile

However none of the three returned it as they stared at Naruto who had yet to regain consciousness "What about Naruto?" Sakura asked

"We will transfer him to Starfleet medical Headquarters, our best doctors will take care of him" Tom informed them

"I beg to differ, I am the best doctor in Starfleet" The Doctor stated causing Tom to smirk a bit

"That wont be necessary" Sasuke suddenly told them causing them all to stare at him as he sat in his chair while reading his PADD "Just look for yourselves" He added

They all turn their attention towards Naruto, he was slowly starting to open his eyes and trying to sit up "What... What happened?... And where am I?" Naruto looked around the room, images of his last actions began to flood his memory "How did I get back here? How am I still alive?" He added, he never expected to wake up ever again

The Doctor rushed over and began taking some scans with his medical tricorder "It looks like your chakra system has fully recovered" He said with a smile

"Hey bud your awake, you had us worried there for a bit" Tom said glad that the young teen seemed to have recovered

Sakura's smile came back as she suddenly hugged him, Naruto had no idea why she was hugging him but was happy, then just as suddenly as she hugged him she hit him very hard on the head "Owe! What was that for!" he asked confused

"For making us worry sick! Me, Suzu and Sasuke have been staying by your side for the past seven days now" She told him

" Seven days? Oh now I remember" As the images once again began to flood his memory "We were on the Cardassian ship and Sasuke had been hit and we were in danger, I tried using as much of my chakra as I could and I think I was able to get them all, but then its all a blur" He said

"You used that forbidden technique and used up all of your chakra" Suzu explained

"But we took you to see your father, the Hokoga" Tom started to explain before he was cut off by Naruto

"Ho **KA** ge" He said correcting him

"Ah right sorry, well he was able to use some sort of technique to transfer some of his chakra into you, thus saving your life" He finished explaining

"He told me that even thought he is a very powerful person, his medical control over chakra was very limited and out of all of his chakra only a very small portion actually made it into you, my guess is that your body has been trying to replenish your powers ever since, my scans show that your as good as new" The Doctor added

"I see" Naruto said as he processed all of the information

"You should get ready, everyone is going to leave with out us" Sasuke suddenly told them

"Huh?" Naruto was confused "Ready for what?" He asked

"We are about to enter Starfleet Academy" Sasuke told him

"Wait, WHAT?! We are already at earth?! Damn it, I haven't had time to pack anything up!" Naruto said worried as he jumped out of bed "I am so not ready for this! What should I do first? Do they even serve ramen at Starfleet?"

"And he was so peaceful only a few moments ago" The Doctor said while trying to hide a smile

Suzu giggled a bit "That's Naruto for you" She said as she approached him "Of course they have ramen now calm down" She told him with a smile

Sasuke let out a sigh "We already took care of packing all your things, so yeah calm down idiot" He told him

Chakotay walked into sickbay followed by Admiral Janeway, he smiled at the scene "Naruto, I am happy to see that you have fully recovered and have regain consciousness. This is Admiral Janeway, she is the former commanding officer of Voyager and my former captain" Chakotay told them

"I wanted to meet in person the ones who help saved my old ship as well as gathered the information on this new weapon, Utopia R&D is already working on trying to create a counter to it" Janeway informed them

Naruto grinned, he was proud of what they had done

"I have heard a lot about you from Chakotay, and after a lot of thinking and speaking about it with the head of Starfleet Academy, I have decided to let you join" She added with a smile

"It is an honor to finally meet you Admiral Janeway Sama" Naruto said as he bowed along with the rest of the Konohans

"What does that mean?" She whispered at Chakotay

He grinned as he had the same reaction when they did it to him "Don't worry, its a sign of respect in their culture" He whispered back

"Ah well I am sure you will all be fine officers one day, now if you don't mind I have a god daughter to visit" Janeway said while smiling at Tom who just smiled back

Janeway left the room along with Chakotay when suddenly they all heard a stomach growl, Suzu giggled a bit "I guess you haven't eaten in like seven days, come on I am sure we have some time for ramen before we beam down" She said as she grabbed his hand

Naruto grinned "I can't turn ramen down" He said as he followed her along with Sasuke and Sakura

After they were done eating Naruto was double checking to make sure that everything was packed away, in his bag he saw his family picture, His father standing in the back proudly wearing his Hokage robes while Kushina was hugging Naruto from the back with a bright smile and Sasuke was next to them with a smirk on his face, obviously trying to look cool, even in the family picture, it was taken shortly before the Voyager incident to celebrate Naruto's promotion to Jonin "You know, you should probably give her a call, I had to make up a story as to why you haven't been able to speak with her" Sasuke told him

"Yeah, I should do that before we get too busy with the academy" He said as he placed the picture back into his bag and walked over to a computer set up in their living room

"Computer, open a channel to Konoha" after a few moments the computer screen showed Minato's face

"Naruto!" He said happy to see his son "I am glad to see you are doing well" He added, he had to be careful with his words, Kushina was near and if she found out that Naruto's life was in danger, not to mention that he was on Konoha only a week ago

Kushina rushed to the computer pushing Minato out of the way when she heard Naruto's voice "Naruto!" She said with a smile "Where have you been?" She asked him

"Ah hey mom, sorry I have just been really busy with getting ready for the academy and everything" He told her

She frowned a bit "Naruto, even Sasuke was able to give me a call, you promised me that no matter what you would always contact me" She said with a slightly upset tone

Naruto felt horrible "I really am sorry mom, I promise that I will do better"

She stared into his eyes, Naruto felt like she was looking into his very soul "I am going to hold you to that" She finally said "Well now that we are finally speaking tell me everything that's new with you, find any cute girls yet?" She said with a grin

Naruto blushed "Mom! its not like I got into a relationship since the last time we spoke! I mean its only been eight days!"

"Eight days is plenty of time to meet a nice girl, what about Sakura? or that Cute Suzu? Yuki is also a nice girl"

"MOM! stop it, seriously!" he said while continuing to blush, this caused Kushina's grin to widen, it was her way of getting some revenge on him for not calling in, and she thought he looked really cute when he was embarrassed

"Well I am sure you will meet plenty of nice young girls at the academy" She continued on

"GAH! Your impossible sometimes!"

"Aw come on sweetie, I am just teasing, I know that there is still plenty of time for you to find the right match for you, but make no mistake, I expect grand children"

Naruto let out a sigh "Yeah, yeah"

They continued to talk about other things once Kushina was satisfied that he had learned his lesson about not contacting her

"Alright mom, I have to go, everyone is waiting for us" He told her

"Alright sweetie, remember to call back often" she said with a bright smile

"Yeah, don't worry I will"

"Alright we love the both of you" She said knowing that Sasuke was nearby

"We know mom, we love you too, see you later" Her image disappeared from the screen, Naruto sat back and let out a large sign of relief

"Let's go, we are going to be late" Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag, Naruto did the same and they both headed to the transporter room

A few hours later the team of twelve were in the city of San Francisco, they were amazed at how big the city was and of the level of technology and about how there seemed to be more people in the city alone then on the entire planet of Konoha. They had been issued Starfleet Academy uniforms and were about to meet the director of the Academy, however when Admiral Janeway appeared Naruto was confused "Welcome to Starfleet Academy, some of you know me already but I will introduce myself again, I am Admiral Janeway, Director of Starfleet Academy"

"Hey wait you said that you spoke with the Director before you decided to let us join" Naruto asked confused

"Well you see I like to argue with myself over a cup of coffee" She said with a grin "Anyway you will take on a four year program that will prepare and teach you everything you need to know, once you have graduate you will start as ensigns and be assigned to your ships or stations" She explained

"Could it be possible to keep us all in a group?" Naruto asked

"Yea that would be a good idea" Sakura added

"I understand how you must feel, but I cannot just take a single group of cadets and give them special treatment, however, I will try and keep you with at least one of your group, but I cannot even promise that, I can only try" Janeway answered

"We understand Admiral Sama, don't worry about it, we will adapt" Sasuke told her

"Starfleet Academy regulations stipulate that you must be paired by two and that it must be girls and boys separated, so I am happy to see that you have an even number of both

"Aww that's not fair, I wanted to be with Sasuke!" Sakura said disappointed

"You can have your Sasuke, I wouldn't mind being with Naruto" Suzu said with a grin

Sasuke had a sigh of relief and grabbed Naruto by the arm "Come Naruto since we were bunk mates on the ship might as well keep it up"

"Alright so here is the list, it is none negotiable" Janeway stated as she issued them the pairing list

Naruto and Sasuke  
Hinata and Suzu  
Sakura and Tenten  
Kiba and Neji  
Shikamaru and Sai  
Yuki and Ino

"This list was chosen under the recommendation of both Chakotay and Tuvok , and I always fallow their recommendation's" She added

"Well it looks like that's what they had planed anyway" Naruto said as he looked at the list

"Well at least I'm not with blondie" Sakura said with a grin

"Yeah well, at least I don't get mistaken for a spy from flower country, pinky!" Ino responded back

"Well Now I know why he didn't pair those two up..." Janeway thought to herself "Next week the first semester begins, so rest up and enjoy the city until then" She informed them

* * *

 **End Chapter 12**

* * *

Well that is book 1 re-written, I really really enjoyed cleaning it up and reposing it, I actually almost doubled the number of words from the original, I mean its not saying much considering that my bond series have like 150/250k words lol :P

Anyway **Book 2 - Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style** should be coming out later this week

Review, or don't either way don't stared into the eclipse next week, you won't be able to read my stories if you do :P


	13. Book 2 is out

Alright everyone, Book 2 is now out :D

Just going to do a quick answer to the review as well

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, no, I doubt I will use them. Most of the stuff in my story will be unique stuff that I made up

Anyway See you at the Academy ;)


End file.
